EverGreen
by Snowy B
Summary: Lord Sesshoumaru is finally about to settle down. But the one he loves disappears. Why? Will she ever return? OCxSesh Rating may change in the future.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my new story. I've had this idea for awhile, but never got to it. **  
><strong>So yes. Let's see how it turns out.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, only the characters I made up and the story line! <strong>  
><strong>Enjoy~<br>Snowy B **

* * *

><p>It was a dark night. Carriages filed in front of a gorgeous castle. Music blared through the gardens. Women in beautiful gowns twirled about. Sesshoumaru skimmed for one woman in particular, Kimi. He couldn't believe it was happening. Tonight, he was going to announce her as his soon to be mate.<p>

He strolled into the castle where more guests' laughter was heard. He silently searched for her. He elegantly strolled up a grand staircase and down a hallway toward her room. He smirked to himself, how did he get into this? Not long before, was Kimi but a mere servant to him?

He stopped in front of her door. Before he could touch the handle, the door swung open and a smiling young demoness stood before him. Her golden hair cascaded down her back, her bangs in her emerald green eyes. Sesshoumaru inwardly smiled, she was wearing the beautiful white dress he had had made for her. It was a strapless dress with a corset back. The dress floated on the floor as if she were on a cloud. Around her neck was a neatly wrapped ribbon. She was stunning.

"Sesshoumaru! I caught your scent from a mile away!" Kimi wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up at him smiling. She thought he looked handsome in his formal wear. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her forehead gently and began leading her away from her room. He chuckled softly.

"We have to get going or the presentation will start without us." Kimi laid her head onto his chest, blushing.

"Remember how we met Sesshoumaru?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"How could I not?" He started to think back:

_Sesshoumaru left Jaken, the annoying leech, alone to clear his thoughts. He just had so much going on at the palace, he had to leave. He then noticed a young woman fighting a demon. She was very injured and would not make it if she kept on fighting. The demon slashed at her side as she fell to the ground; she was unconscious. What seemed to be a frog demon hopped onto her side and started to claw at her._

Sesshoumaru put his index and middle finger together causing a whip of light to escape and hit the frog demon, killing it instantly. Sesshoumaru sauntered over to the young woman. Her golden hair was a mess, her clothes bloody and torn. Sesshoumaru, to this day, still did not know what came over him that made him take her with him. She was a feisty, stubborn woman; he had no idea how he fell for her or her him.

Upon waking, Kimi did not want anything to do with Sesshoumaru. She tried escaping the castle, multiple times. Sesshoumaru brought her back every time; she had a debt to pay. She worked as his personal servant, a job every demoness wanted. They always argued every time they spoke to one another. She would not tell him where she came from or what she was doing on his lands.

They soon started to get to know each other; the relationship blossomed into a romance. He had never met a woman so gentle and loving but headstrong. He loved that about her, she was able to defend herself against him.

The pair slowly glided down the staircase as their names were called to inform the guests they had arrived. They were greeted with cheers and shouts from the guests. The Lord of the West was finally settling down.

Sesshoumaru was soon whisked away leaving Kimi to mingle. This was not her crowd. She did not like the castle life. She ran away from her own for this very reason. She would rather be with the non-rich folk, but did this for Sesshoumaru. She was very surprised her father did not come looking for her. Had he heard?

"Ah! Kimi, congratulations. My, you look lovely." Kimi left her thoughts and turned. A slim, pale woman stood before her. She had blood red hair that curled at the ends in an updo. Her eyes were a deep red, bangs covering one at all times. It was Akiho. She was the Lady of a small village north-west of Sesshoumaru's land. She had tried to become Sesshoumaru's mate for a long while. Kimi was not planning on bumping into her at all. She had hoped to avoid her.

"Thank you, Akiho. You look stunning yourself." She put on a fake smile. She really did not want to deal with Akiho, not tonight. Tonight was special.

"Oh thank you! I wore this very kimono when I first laid eyes on _my_Sesshoumaru." She twirled in a circle to show off her silk black kimono with a fox design. It was a size too tight causing her, already big, chest to be emphasized. Her legs were also exposed because of a long slit down the right side. "I think I'll go find Sesshoumaru and see if he remembers all he had said to me that day." Akiho giggled. She left without another word. Kimi sighed. She would not let what Akiho said bother her. She was to mate with Sesshoumaru, not her. She decided she needed fresh air.

Kimi left the castle and headed into the castle gardens; it was her favourite place to think. She sat on the ledge of a small fountain. It was very dark; the moon was not out to shine its mysterious light and the stars were covered by clouds. A silent wind passed her by sending shivers down her spine. A quiet, raspy voice was soon heard.

"_Kimi..._" Kimi looked around. She was not sure if she heard her name. The voice was very quiet and no one could be seen.

"_Kimi..."_Everything went pitch black. Kimi froze; her senses heightened. An elderly woman dressed in a black cape appeared. She spoke again.

"_You must not mate with Lord Sesshoumaru. Terror shall come to all. The book will open. Your powers will be taken. Sesshoumaru will die. Do not mate with Lord Sesshoumaru." _Before Kimi could ask any questions, the darkness disappeared.

She was at a loss for words. Should she listen to this stranger or follow her heart? She turned on her heel and ran up a nearby hill, frightened. She did not want anything to happen to her beloved. She turned her head slowly toward the castle; her golden hair blowing in the wind. She stared at the place she grew to love once more; a single tear rolling down her soft cheek. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru... I love you... Never forget me…" she whispered. By the time he heard her whisper... she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. <strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you thought of it!<strong>  
><strong>R&amp;R~<strong>  
><strong>Snowy B <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

She rolled out of bed and plopped onto the floor, her emerald eyes glazed over from sleep.

"Ugh..." She mumbled while struggling to get up. She pulled the hair elastic out of her hair causing her light dirty blonde hair to cascade into her face. She stood in front of her mirror and brushed her knee length hair. She grabbed her white school shirt and green skirt off the dresser on her way out her bedroom door and headed downstairs.

No one was home, as usual. Both her parents were lawyers who worked long hours. She was starting to forget what they looked like at this point. She ate the cold toast her mother had left for her and she pulled her clothes on. She grabbed her green beret off the table, pulled the sticky note off of it and ran out the door.

As she slowed to a walk, she read the neat writing the note had presented:

_Hi hunny,  
>I'm sorry, you're father and I will be home late again.<br>Have fun at the party and don't stay out too late!  
>Left overs are in the fridge if you're hungry.<br>xoxo, Mum_

She crumpled the note in annoyance and threw it into the nearest garbage can. Was this what their family turned into? She barely ever saw them. She was starting to become lonely.

"Akemi! Wait up!" Akemi stopped walking as she turned around. A girl with long ebony hair chased after her. Soon she slid to a halt, attempting to catch her breath. It was her best friend.

"Kagome! You're better! Have you gotten over that sickness? What was it again…" Akemi pondered. Kagome was the first person she met at her new school and they have been close ever since. Kagome was always so sickly. She always tried to bring her friend soup to make her feel better, but her grandfather didn't want to risk her own health.

"Oh! Uh… Y-yea! I'm fine. Let's get going before we're late for school." Kagome laughed as she dragged Akemi along the side of the road.

It was the last day of school before exams. Everyone was excited because Kagome was holding a party at her shrine. They were even more excited knowing that she was no longer sick. Akemi walked alongside Kagome as they went to their lockers. Akemi turned the knob on her lock multiple ways before it had opened; mouthing the combination silently.

"Hey, Akemi. Are you going to the party tonight?" A cool voice asked. Akemi closed her locker door to see a boy a couple inches taller than her. His hair was dyed light green to match his eyes. His tie was undone as well as his jacket, exposing a white t-shirt. Akemi silently sighed to herself.

"Yes, Ichiro. I'm going to the party. Alone." Akemi mumbled the last part. Ichiro had been on her case since she first moved to the school. His personal goal was to sleep with anything that moved.

"Aw, come on! Don't act that way! I can show you a good time…" He begged while biting his bottom lip. Kagome shut her locker, rather loudly.

"Well, that's too bad because she's my date for the night." Kagome retorted as she grabbed Akemi's arm and dragged her off to class.

* * *

><p>"I'll meet you at my place!" Kagome shouted as she ran toward her house. Akemi turned to open her house door. As she put her key toward the lock, the door swung open revealing her parents causing Akemi to jump in fright.<p>

"Oh! I wasn't expecting you here." Akemi questioned as she held her chest in terror. She realized she hadn't physically seen her parents in a week, and they looked tired. Her mother's chestnut hair was starting to grey, and wrinkles had appeared on parts of her face where they never were. Her father's glasses seemed to be thicker. His face looked tired and needed a shave; his pepper hair a mess.

"Sorry to scare you sweetheart, but we have something very important to talk about." Her mother explained. "Come inside."

Akemi started to twirl her hair as she sat at the kitchen table. Her parents never came home early; much less spend time with her. Now they wanted to tell her something important? Her father wrapped his arm around her mother as he cleared his throat.

"Your mother and I have been back and forth about this, but we think it's time you knew." He struggled to say. After a couple of minutes of him struggling to find the words, her mother took over.

"It's not easy to tell you… but we adopted you…" She mumbled. Akemi wasn't sure if she heard her correctly. She had to let it sink in.

"Adopted…? Me…?" Akemi responded weakly. She watched as her mother picked up a small box that was sitting on the table and held it out.

"Open it." Her mother smiled. Akemi hesitantly took the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet that had the inscription 'Kimiko' on the inside. Akemi slowly traced the letters on the bracelet unsure how to feel.

"We found you wandering the streets three years ago. You reminded us of our… our daughter. So we took you in," Her father explained as he rubbed his wife's back. "You didn't remember anything, so we renamed you Akemi; after our daughter…" Her mother left her father's side and gently took the bracelet from Akemi's hand.

"We're assuming your name is Kimiko from the bracelet. We're sorry Kimiko…" Her mother said as she clasped the bracelet around Kimiko's left wrist. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know who she was anymore. She abruptly stood up and ran to her room, ignoring the stranger's cries.

She pulled out a large bag out of her closet and pushed as many of her belongings into it. She didn't want to face the stranger's below her. She wiped her tears away as she wrote a note, thanking them for taking care of her for those three years.

She carefully stared out her window. It wasn't too high, she convinced herself. She pulled the bag over her shoulders and quietly pushed the window open. She propped herself on the window's ledge and bit her lip. She wasn't afraid of heights, but there was nothing to hold onto. She was beginning to question her plan. She attempted to go back into her room, but slipped and lost her footing.

"Ah!" She yelled as she fell backwards to ground. She curled herself into a ball and flipped around, so her back wasn't facing the ground. She landed on her feet with a thud. She didn't waste any time getting up and running in the direction of Kagome's house.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. <strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you thought!<strong>  
><strong>R&amp;R~<strong>  
><strong>Snowy B <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

"So your name is Kimiko?" Kagome asked after hearing Ak- Kimi's story.

"Apparently…" Kimi sighed as she fiddled with her new bracelet. "I just feel like I don't know who I am any more…" Kagome smiled.

"Well, we can figure that out tomorrow! But for tonight, you are Akemi! Now get dressed! People will be here soon." Kimi couldn't help but smile. Kagome was a very good friend.

Kimi picked up her bag and went to Kagome's room to change. With a thud, she dropped her bag on the floor. She did not feel like partying, but she had to be there for Kagome. She pulled out a white dress shirt, red tank top and a black pleated skirt.

She quickly changed as she heard music being played in the backyard. People were starting to arrive. She ran down the stairs and headed straight for the music. Kagome cut her off before she could open the door.

"You look stunning. Don't let anything get to you. We'll deal with it in the morning." Kimi couldn't help but hug Kagome tightly. They smiled and went outside and started to dance to the music.

Kimi was having such a great time. Nothing could get her in a bad mood.

"Care to dance?" Kimi twisted her head to the right to see Ichiro standing beside her. He was wearing a black leather jacket, red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Kimi couldn't help but admit; he was kind of cute. They started to dance together. He was a really good dancer. Their bodies were so close; she could feel his hot breath.

After a couple songs, Ichiro took Kimi's hand and started to lead her away from the crowd. As he led her away, he whispered into her ear.

"You're beautiful." Kimi couldn't help but blush. He brought her to the well house and closed the door behind them. Kimi stared at him in the darkness she had no idea what he was planning. Ichiro placed his hand on Kimi's cheek. "Akemi… I've always wanted to kiss you…" Kimi moved her head. She knew where this was headed.

"Ichiro, I'm not interested. I'm sorry." She explained while striding passed him. Ichiro firmly took hold of her arm.

"Where do you think you're going? I didn't say I was giving you a choice." Kimi's eyes widened. She had to get away from him. Why did she even follow him in the first place? She tried pushing him off but he grabbed onto her arm harder, causing her to wince. "Stop struggling. I promise not to be rough."

"Ichiro! Let me go! Yo-you're hurting me!" Kimi stammered as she attempted to shove him away from her again. Ichiro tightened his grip on her arm, pulled her closer and started to place kisses on her neck. Kimi shivered.

"I promise you. I won't hurt you." Kimi started to get angry. Why wasn't he listening? Did he have hearing problems? She forcefully pushed herself away from him, taking a step away from him.

Ichiro grinned and took a step towards Kimi. Each step he took, she took one backwards. Soon, she couldn't go any further, or she would fall in the well. Ichiro's grin grew as he wrapped his arms around Kimi's waist and leaned into her ear.

"You're very curvaceous. Let me be your first Akemi." He whispered gently. Kimi grew angrier. He wasn't going to quit. She felt a warmth around her left wrist, it felt like it was about to burn off. She growled as Ichiro started to tug at her dress shirt. "Come on Akemi!" Kimi's growl grew louder.

"I said… let me go!" Kimi demanded as she pushed him extremely hard. The force caused Ichiro to fly into the well house door, knocking him cold. Kimi started to stumble backwards; she didn't realize she was that close to the well. She tried to catch her balance, but slipped and fell into the well. Only a scream could be heard.

The well house door swung open with a bang. Kagome looked frantic.

"What's going on in here?" She searched around for her friend. She could have sworn she heard her friend scream. Kagome gasped as she looked to her left to see Ichiro lying on the floor. She rushed over to him and shook him. "Ichiro! Ichiro, wake up!"

Ichiro groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He quickly sat up as he stared at Kagome. Kagome looked around the well house, her friend nowhere to be found. She turned back to Ichiro, who was leaning on a wall.

"Where's Ki- I mean Akemi?" Kagome sternly asked. Ichiro abruptly stood up.

"I don't know and honestly I don't care." He stated and stomped out of the well house. Kagome looked up worried.

"I hope you're ok…"

* * *

><p>Kimi groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. She was quite surprised that she was alive; the fall down the well was long. She carefully stood up and took a deep breath; the only way out was for her to climb up. She found a nearby vine and started up the well.<p>

Kimi's eyes widened as she got to the top. A luxurious forest stood before her. She could not believe her eyes. A strange feeling came upon her; her stomach tied into knots. She blew her bangs out of her face and observed her surroundings. It was all strangely familiar.

Kimi hopped out of the well and stood on the soft grass. She held her head in pain. Had she been here before? Kimi couldn't help but feel a tug; her heart telling her to walk. Maybe her body knew something that she did not. A gentle breeze blew causing her gold locks to float. She took a deep breath and took a step, and then another. Who knows? Maybe she would get clues as to who she was and where she was from.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. <strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you thought!<strong>  
><strong>R&amp;R~<strong>  
><strong>Snowy B<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

A man wearing a dark long jacket and a ram necklace sat at his desk. His door opened unexpectedly. He hated when they didn't knock, they knew better.

"What do you want?" He shouted. He could hear the servant quiver.

"A m-message Master Ryo." The servant replied in fear. He loved when they feared him, it gave him more power. He turned to the servant and stared him down with his dark brown eyes.

"Well? On with it!" He slammed his fist on his desk. The servant jumped causing Ryo to inwardly smile.

"K-kimiko has b-been spotted." The servant bowed. Ryo's eyes widened. It couldn't be. It had been three years. It couldn't have been. He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair as he stood.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes Master."

"Call Kaori. Now!"

"Y-yes Master!" The servant ran out the door. Ryo paced around his study. If this was true, he would finally be able to go through with his plans. He looked up when he heard a giggle.

"You need to stop scaring the servants, Ryo" A young woman with white waist length hair leaned against the door way. She wore a black choker attached to a black bra that emphasized her already large chest. Her mid-drift was bare and she had black skirt on that was shorter towards the front. She wore black thigh high socks and black boots with matching gloves.

"Ah, Kaori. I did nothing of the sort." A smile crept onto his face. Kaori scoffed.

"Whatever, Ryo. What do you want?" She questioned as she stood away from the door frame, closing the door behind her. Ryo strode towards his window and stared out to the workers. He cleared his throat.

"Kimiko has returned." Kaori's eyes widened. She was beginning to think the girl had died. A smirk soon appeared on her face.

"Great. Now I won't be so bored in this place." She giggled. Ryo rolled his eyes. For a witch, she was too happy for his liking.

"I need you to find her and observe her." Ryo explained. Kaori shrugged.

"That's not difficult. I'll just grab Glory." She replied as she turned to leave. Ryo placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't do anything foolish. I know you and your tricks." Ryo warned staring into her blue eyes. Kaori looked offended.

"Me? Tricks? I haven't the faintest clue what you are talking about." Kaori smirked as she walked off. She knew that Ryo was only worried for her wellbeing. She was like his little sister after all.

She sauntered down a hallway and turned left, her room being at the end. She slowly opened the door and grabbed her black hat and Glory, her staff. She slowly traced her fingers along the carvings leading up to the large red jewel in the middle.

Kaori smirked to herself. It was a gift from Ryo after she started to train with him. Ryo had told her that she would gain power, which she did. She named it Glory after her mother. She sighed. She hoped parents were ok. She only left them because she was a disgrace.

"Whatever…" She mumbled to herself as she strode toward what she called her Direction Board. It was a board with directions marked out and a crystal in the middle. Kaori gently tapped Glory on the ground. A white circle appeared around her.

"Show me Kimiko…" Kaori said as she stared intently at the ball. The crystal shone brightly illuminating the whole room. Soon a picture of a young woman with long dirty blonde hair and bright emerald eyes appeared. Kaori smiled.

"So you are back. And you're heading west, huh? Interesting..." Kaori tapped Glory on the ground again, shutting off the crystal ball. She strode toward her window and pushed them open as she stepped onto the balcony. She smirked as she threw Glory in the air.

"Time for fun." She giggled and she hopped onto Glory and flew west.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. <strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you thought!<strong>  
><strong>R&amp;R~<strong>  
><strong>Snowy B <strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Kimi had been walking for at least two hours before she decided to rest. The strange land was so beautiful and she felt right at home. She sat down against a tree and started to twirl her golden hair in between her finger tips as she stared up into the sky. It was a beautiful blue.

Suddenly she heard a rustling noise coming from the tree. She looked up and noticed two pairs of eyes staring back at her.

Kimi slowly stood up and backed away from the tree, frightened. Two male figures jumped from the tree's branches, one landed in front of her and the other behind her.

"You are trespassing on our Lord's lands. What brings you here?" The male in front of her interrogated. He had shoulder length red hair with lime green eyes. Kimi stared at him confused.

"Your Lord's land?" Kimi repeated.

"Yes. Now what business do you have here?" The man behind her pressed. Kimi glanced over her right shoulder. He had long dark green hair held back in a low ponytail with teal green eyes. He reminded her of an older Ichiro which was quite terrifying.

"I don't really know where I am. I was just-" Kimi was cut off.

"Our instructions are to bring in any trespassers to our Lord so he can decide their faith." The man with the red hair explained. Kimi stared at him dumbfounded. Decide her faith? What was this?

"Who is this guy? No one can decide my faith but me." Kimi commented, trying to control her anger. What was it with guys trying to control her lately? The man with the green hair chuckled.

"Watch your language woman. You must show respect for our Lord." The man with the red hair demanded. Kimi raised her eyebrow at him.

"And what if I don't?" She questioned. The man with the red hair cracked his knuckles. Kimi winced in disgust, she hated when people did that.

"We will just have to bring you to our Lord by force." The man with the green hair grinned. He started to crouch with his right arm extended outward. "He will not like the news of his name being disrespected."

As the green haired man finished his sentence the red haired man charged at Kimi. She jumped out of the way to the floor in surprise. They weren't kidding! And boy, were they fast.

The green haired man charged directly at Kimi with what seemed to be rope. She kicked both of her feet at him, knocking him to his side. His friend lunged at her as well. Kimi rolled on her side to get away from him and then jumped to her feet, facing the two men.

"Ah, you can protect yourself." The green haired man smirked.

"She won't be able to for long though." The red haired man laughed. Kimi had no idea what she was doing, but her left wrist was burning again. Maybe she was allergic to the damn bracelet.

Both men raced toward Kimi, double teaming her. Kimi did three backhand springs to get a suitable distance away from the two, and then ran straight for them. She then jumped into the air, extended her legs and knocked over the red haired man.

As she lifted her leg to kick the green haired man, he grabbed her shoe, causing them both to fall over and the shoe to fly off. The red haired man grabbed Kimi's arms and tied them up with rope.

"Finally! I was starting to think I was getting weak." He chuckled. The green haired man quickly got up to help his companion tie the girl's legs.

"Let's get going before our Lord wonders what has kept us." The green haired man explained as he started to walk ahead. Kimi struggled to get free from the ropes as the red haired man lifted her onto his shoulders and followed his counterpart. She blushed, her skirt was quite short. She hoped no one was watching.

"I bet our Lord will make her work in the kitchen." The red haired man laughed, his friend joining. Kimi growled.

"Who the hell is your "Lord"?" Kimi asked as she struggled to get free. The green haired man sighed.

"His name is Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West." The red haired man explained as he gripped Kimi tighter.

Kimi stopped struggling. Her stomach tied in knots, she didn't understand why. That name sounded very familiar to her.

* * *

><p>The two men threw Kimi into a dark and cold cell. She cried out as she landed on the hard, cold floor.<p>

"Our Lord will be down to see you soon." The green haired man explained as he and his companion left the room. Kimi took a deep breath; she needed to ignore the pain.

She started to untie her arms from the ropes that had started to loosen.

"Yes!" Kimi mumbled to herself. She finally untied her arms and then her legs. She stood up and sauntered to the cell bars. She grabbed a hold of them and shook them with all of her might.

"Let me out! I don't belong here!" Kimi insisted. Tears started to pour down her eyes, causing her bangs to stick to her face.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru stared out of his study window. His nose felt as if it was on fire. He knew that scent as if it were his own. But he knew, very well, that his heart was only playing tricks. It was a hard truth, but he had to live with it... she was gone forever.<p>

His mind had been playing tricks on him for the last three years, why would it stop now? A growl escaped his throat when he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter." He coolly ordered. His two trusted army men sauntered into the room after shutting the door behind them. They both knelt on their knees and bowed before him. "What took you so long?" He questioned. His leader, Mamoru, lifted his head.

"We encountered a trespasser north of the castle." Mamoru explained as he flicked his green hair out of his eyes. It was quiet messy after the battle he had today. His counterpart, Kouji, cleared his throat.

"She is in the dungeons. She was quiet a handful." Kouji explained as he stared up at his Lord for further instructions.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened for a split second before he resumed his cold demeanour. It couldn't be… could it? Without another word, Sesshoumaru sauntered out of his study and headed toward the dungeon.

For three years his heart suffered without Kimi. He had become cold toward everyone. He always wondered why she had left him that fateful night. He had run after her as her scent disappeared into thin air. He thought she would be back in a couple days. But days turned to weeks, weeks to months and months to years.

A lot had happened since then. He had acquired a human child named Rin, Naraku's location was soon to be found and he had also found someone who could conjure up a new arm for him; the one he had lost because of damned half-breed brother, InuYasha. But between all the events that had happened, he could never let go of Kimi.

Sure, a lot of women were happy when Kimi had disappeared. Especially Akiho, the fox demon princess. But he had a little spark of hope that one day Kimi would come back.

He stopped in front of the dungeon door. Her scent seeped through and entered his nose. It was as strong as it was three years ago. Nothing had changed. He slowly opened his eyes, when did he close them? He gently placed his hand on the doorknob and gripped it. He took a gentle breath and pushed open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>GASP! What's going to happen next!<br>Hopefully you enjoyed... I'm only assuming!**  
><strong>Let me know what you thought of the story!<strong>  
><strong>R&amp;R~<strong>  
><strong>Snowy B <strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took forever to get this out. I thought I did but _obviously_ not.**  
><strong>OTL... I guess I'm just horrible.<strong>  
><strong>TO THE STORY! <strong>

* * *

><p>Kimi stopped shaking the bars as she heard a door open quietly. A beautiful scent entered her nose. It seemed very familiar but yet she couldn't quite place it.<p>

Footsteps gently echoed in the dungeon. Kimi was beginning to grow nervous. She slowly took a couple steps away from the bars until she was in the middle of the cell. The anticipation grew as she waited. Her cell seemed to be closer to the end, and the footsteps seemed to be getting slower.

Finally a man with long silver hair stopped in front of the cell. Her emerald eyes looked over him as her breath seemed to get caught in her throat. He had a pair of maroon strips on each side of his cheeks with a neat crescent moon placed on his forehead. But what made her hold her breath were his eyes. They were a beautiful gold and seemed to pierce her soul. What made it worse for Kimi was that he seemed so sad.

Kimi slowly tip-toed toward the cell bars. It was as if she had no control over her body. She pushed her left arm through the space between the bars and gently caressed his cheek. The man seemed quite taken aback by this action, who could blame him? She was too.

"Why… Why do I feel as if I've known you…" Kimi whispered, breaking the silence. The man only stared at her before moving away from her hand. He stared long and hard before he started to walk away. Kimi gripped the bars. He wasn't going to leave her here… was he? "W-wait!"

"Someone will show you to the servant quarters." He answered before disappearing behind the door.

Servant quarters? What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru stomped off, he had to go to the gardens to think. He had to clear his head. That was Kimi, <em>his<em> Kimi. Kimiko. There was no mistaking it. After all those years she had finally returned. As soon as he saw her his heart raced, something it was not used to doing anymore.

He was prepared to ask her why she left, but she stumped him even more. Her beautiful emerald eyes he grew to adore seemed very lost. But her touch was still gentle and still sent shocks down his spine. Her words summed it all up, which saddened him. She did not remember who he was.

Before Sesshoumaru headed outside, he strided through the servant quarters. He sighed inwardly as all the women tried to get his attention. They never ceased to realize they were beneath all looked very pathetic trying to show him their bits of skin.

He stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. A woman sat on her bed with her back facing him. Her navy hair covered her waist.

"What if I was changing m'Lord? A knock would be nice once in awhile you know…" She flatly stated without turning around. Sesshoumaru slightly growled as he shut the door behind him.

"Natsuko, watch your tongue!" Sesshoumaru warned. Natsuko stood up and faced her Lord, her big brown eyes staring him down.

"I'm sorry m'Lord! Sometimes it's hard when I've been working for you as long as I have." Natsuko smiled as she brushed her maid uniform off.

Sesshoumaru slightly rolled his eyes. It was true. Natsuko had been working for him a little before Kimi started working at the castle. Maybe that was why he came searching for her first. Before he could explain himself, Natsuko's nose was set off.

"M'Lord… Why do you smell… like that…" She questioned. She was mostly human but somewhere in her linage a wolf messed about. Natsuko stared up at him in shock. She was Kimi's first and best friend when Kimi started as a servant. Sesshoumaru turned his back to her.

"You have a special assignment. Bring the woman from the dungeon to your room. Teach her the rules of the castle. She will eventually be taking care of Rin." Sesshoumaru explained as he opened the door and started to walk down the hall. Natsuko raced after him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It _is_ her… isn't it…" She whispered. Sesshoumaru pulled away from her and continued his journey toward the gardens.

* * *

><p>Kimi stared at her outfit. It was tighter than most of the others she's seen around. It was no use complaining to the guards who took her out of the jail cell that she didn't belong. She figured she could run away later anyway. She slowly turned to her new mentor.<p>

"Are you sure I have to put that on, Natsuko? It seems rather… tight…" Kimi asked unsurely.

Natsuko chuckled to herself as she mumbled a couple words. It sounded like she said 'It fit in the past". Kimi shrugged off the comment and slipped into the dark blue maid uniform. It clung to her body perfectly, accentuating it, yet was comfortable. Kimi tied her apron in a bow as if she'd done it thousands of times before, which surprised her.

"Let's go. We have to clean the castle for Lady Akiho's arrival." Natsuko explained. "But first I need to teach you the rules of the castle."

Kimi sat on the edge of Natsuko's bed. She wasn't excited for more rules. Everywhere she went people tried to take control of her it seemed. Natsuko cleared her throat.

"All servants must make sure the halls are spotless. Kitchen's must be cleaned after use. You must always obey Lord Sesshoumaru or he will punish you. And I doubt you want to know what the punishments are…" Natsuko continued to list rules that Kimi had to remember. Kimi only half listened. To her surprise she knew everything Natsuko was going to tell her. Kimi didn't understand what was going on with her lately.

"…But after sometime when you have proven yourself, you will be in charge of taking care of Lord Sesshoumaru's ward named Rin." Kimi's ears tuned into that statement.

"Rin? Who's Rin?" Kimi asked. Natsuko waved the question away.

"Nevermind that, we're late already. I'm sure you'll see her around eventually." Natsuko quickly answered. "Now let's go!"

Kimi quickly jumped off the bed and followed Natsuko through the castle. Natsuko briefly showed her rooms that she would have to eventually clean on her own. Kimi tried to remember as much as she could, but Natsuko was going very fast and it was weird walking in only her bare feet.

Natsuko soon stopped in the main enterance hall. Kimi silently gasped to herself as she looked around. It was very large with intricate designs and paintings everywhere. The floor had a large red carpet leading to a staircase.

Natsuko swiftly grabbed a bucket with water and got on her knees. She tied her navy hair into a low ponytail with an orange ribbon and started to scrub. Kimi did the same thing without question. It just felt… natural.

Fifteen minutes passed when Kimi started to get agitated. It was too quiet for her. She felt as if something was missing. She glanced up at Natsuko and noticed she was working really fast, as if trying to get away from her. Kimi cleared her throat, it was time to break the ice.

"So…" Kimi started. "How long have you been working for Sesshoumaru- I mean _Lord_ Sesshoumaru." Natsuko stared at Kimi with her large brown eyes. She dropped her rag into her bucket.

"You really don't remember, huh?" Natsuko finally replied. Kimi stared at her in confusion.

"Remember what?"

Before Kimi could hear the response, the large front doors of the castle flew open. Natsuko grabbed Kimi's arm and dragged her into a standing a woman with fiery red hair, that curled into ringlets, and blazing red eyes stormed into the castle. She wore a tight black kimono that barely covered her bum and emphasized her chest.

The woman stopped in the middle of the hall. Her long bangs covered one eye but anyone could tell she was mad. The scowl on her face could burn one's soul. Kimi knew, as her soul melted at that moment. The woman wouldn't stop scowling at her.

"Lady Akiho, what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kimi glanced over to the staircase where he was standing. When did he get there? The woman named Akiho's glare turned into a look of delight.

"No need for formalities, Lord Sesshoumaru. You have known me for a long time now." Akiho spoke sweetly. Kimi gagged in her head. It was all just an act. Akiho slowly walked, no, strutted to Sesshoumaru and snaked her arm around his own.

"We have business to discuss, do we not? Let's leave those low-lives to their work." Akiho spat as she led Sesshoumaru up the staircase. Akiho glanced in Kimi's direction and gave her a dirty smirk as she disappeared down the hall.

Kimi slid to her knees on the cold floor. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was eating at her. Natsuko slowly patted her back. Kimi quickly looked up to her, her eyes confused.

"Why do I feel so… jealous and angry?" Kimi whispered. Natsuko stared at Kimi with a smirk.

"So you haven't forgotten, it's all in their somewhere. Your body remembers…" Natsuko commented. Kimi slowly stood up. Natsuko was a very confusing person.

"What do you mean by that?" Kimi questioned. Natsuko picked up her bucket and started off to another room.

"Nothing. Come on, we're behind schedule now."

Kimi bit her lip as she picked up her bucket. She would bother Natsuko about it later.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Natsuko called a servant meeting to inform them that Akiho's one day visit had be extended to a couple of days. All the servant went into an uproar about how they couldn't deal with her demands. But no one dreaded the news more than Kimi. The next few days would be hell for her.<p>

Natsuko instructed Kimi to clean a room by herself while she had a meeting with Ses- _Lord_ Sesshoumaru. Kimi would never get used to calling him that. For whatever reason, she was just used to calling him Sesshoumaru.

Kimi slowly opened the door to the room she was instructed to clean. The room's oranges and yellows caused her to smile to herself. Kimi softly closed the room door behind her. The room had a lot of stuffed toys and flowers. Kimi couldn't help but giggle to herself as she imagined if this was Sesshoumaru's room as she started to clean.

A few moments later, the door opened and startled Kimi. She turned and saw a girl no more than seven or eight staring back at her with large, innocent brown eyes. She had long brown hair with a small pigtail on the side of her head. She wore a kimono that was yellow and orange. The little girl shyed away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know someone was still here. I-I'll leave you alone." The girl started to head back out the door.

"No! Wait! It's ok. I'm almost done anyways. Is this your room?" Kimi smiled. The little girl walked back into the room nodding, her body tense. Kimi couldn't help but think the girl was cute. Kimi stood up and smiled at the young girl. "My name is Kimiko, but you can call me Kimi. What's your name?"

"R-Rin." The girl softly replied. Kimi gently smiled at the girl. Sesshoumaru's ward, she finally met her. She figured she must have scared her.

"That's a very beautiful name. I'm sorry if I scared you, you don't have to be afriad." Rin's body untensed as she tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked innocently. It was Kimi's turn to tilt her head.

"What do you mean why?" Kimi questioned back. Rin started to play with her kimono sleeves.

"Well, the other demon servants are always mean to me. They are only nice when Lord Sesshoumaru is around. Lord Sesshoumaru says it's because I'm human." Rin explained.

Kimi stared at Rin in disbelief. Demons? Humans? She slowly sat on the edge of Rin's newly made bed. It did kind of make sense now that she thought about it. Everyone looked so different. Did that make her a demon too? She glanced to her left and noticed a small brown bear. She picked it up and held it out to the young girl.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that we're friends now. Right?" Kimi smiled at the girl. Rin glanced at the bear and then back to Kimi. A large smile crept onto her face.

"Right." Rin responded.

* * *

><p>Natsuko stared up at the large double doors in front of her, Lord Sesshoumaru's study. She lifted her right hand and knocked on a door three times. She could smell Akiho was in the study too. Natsuko inwardly sighed. Just like Kimi, at least the Kimi she remembered, she didn't get along with Akiho. One reason was that Akiho was the biggest brat she knew. The second and biggest reason they didn't get along was that Akiho was trying to get her way, more so than before, with Lord Sesshoumaru for the past three years. Natsuko, still believing that Kimiko was around and was right, thought it was wrong.<p>

"Enter." Lord Sesshoumaru's voice echoed through the door. Natsuko quietly opened the door, slipped through and closed it. She silently growled as she witnessed Akiho leaning over Lord Sesshoumaru's shoulder trying to get him to take notice to her chest. Natsuko rolled her eyes as she bowed.

"I'm here to report to you as you wished, m'Lord." Natsuko addressed. Lord Sesshoumaru glanced up from his paperwork and nodded for her to continue. Akiho cut her off.

"Wrench, we are a bit busy. Why not come back later when we are done." She commented coldly. Natsuko stood her ground, it was why she was head servant after all.

"I only take orders from m'Lord. Do you wish for me to leave?" Natsuko eyed her Lord. She could tell he was rather annoyed with the whole incident.

"Lady Akiho, if you wish to leave feel free to. We have business to attend to." Lord Sesshoumaru responded cooly. Akiho straightened her body and huffed.

"I will be in my room then. I will be expecting you." Akiho stated as she stomped toward the door. She gave Natsuko a swift elbow before leaving. Natsuko held her side in pain. She wasn't completely human so it didn't hurt as much as it could've, but it still hurt! Natsuko sucked up her agony and took a couple of steps forward, her Lord staring her down.

"What have you uncovered?" He asked. Natsuko sighed.

"She remembers everything m'Lord. It's just locked away behind some barrier or something." Natsuko explained. Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes lightened.

"What do you mean?" He questioned curiously as he put the papers he was holding onto the desk.

"I mean that she knew the rules of the castle. She knew where she was going. She barely asked directions to Rin's room. She felt jealous of Akiho today… It's all in their somewhere." She watched as her Lord slowly closed his eyes, thinking. She knew he wanted to be alone. She turned around and quietly walked to the door, but stopped. It was bothering her. "You aren't actually going to visit Akiho's room are you?"

Her Lord's eyes snapped opened and glared at her. Natsuko could take the hint.

"It was just a question. Sheesh." Natsuko mumbled under her breath as she exited her Lord's study.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<br>Rate And Review!  
><strong>**R&R~**  
><strong>Snowy B <strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!  
>I'm sorry, I just got a new job and it took awhile to adjust!<br>With no further wait!**

* * *

><p>Akiho stomped down a couple hallways, pushing anyone who was in her way. She couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru had practically kicked her out of his study. She slammed into her chambers. She always had had the same one since she first visited Sesshoumaru with her father.<p>

She yelled at a couple of maids to get her a cup of tea and knelt down on a cushion near her table. She stared at her clawed fingers, making sure every one was perfect. A smirk formed on her face. Of course they were perfect. As her father told her, she was the most perfect woman he ever saw… after her mother of course.

After her tea came, she thought of the idiot Natsuko. Sesshoumaru was so close to mating with her, until Kimiko came around. When Kimiko disappeared, it was the best day of her life. She consoled Sesshoumaru while trying to take his heart. But Natsuko would always show up and whisk her Lord away!

She growled as she remembered earlier that day. One of her scouts told her Kimi was back. She had to see for herself and lo and behold! There was Kimi staring at her as she entered the castle this morning. She observed Sesshoumaru to see if it really was Kimi. He explained to her that she seemed to have lost her memory. Akiho's plans to mate with Sesshoumaru were ruined… again!

Akiho slammed her cup on the table as she stood up and walked out onto her balcony. A soft breeze blew her fiery red hair out of her face. It felt nice, it calmed her. The sun was slowly setting. She glanced at the two balconies on either side of her.

To her right was the one that belonged to Sesshoumaru's human child. She hated that child with a passion. Why did Sesshoumaru have one anyway? Humans were very annoying and very weak, especially the children. To her left was Kimiko's old chamber, which was beside Sesshoumaru's.

Akiho growled as she stormed back into her room. Now that Kimiko was back, and didn't remember a thing… she would show her a life of hell. That would teach her who Sesshoumaru belonged to.

* * *

><p>Kimi was being shaken. She tried to brush whomever it was away, but it wasn't working. The fiend sighed and jumped onto her body. Kimi's eyes shot opened. On top of her was Natsuko, her eyebrows were raised.<p>

"What was that for? I was sleeping!" Kimi blubbered. Natsuko rolled her eyes as she got off of Kimi and pulled off her cover.

"It's time to get up. We have to serve our Lord breakfast." Natsuko informed as she threw the blanket in Kimi's face.

Kimi glared at Natsuko. Sure she was her mentor and sure she was sleeping in Natsuko's bed. But she didn't have to be so mean about it. Kimi slowly got out of the bed and attempted to brush her mess of hair when Natsuko grabbed her.

"No time! We're late already!" Natsuko persisted as she dragged Kimi down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Servants buzzed around the large kitchen like bees, placing food on wooden plates and bowls. Kimi watched in amazement. How weren't they bumping into each other? Natsuko explained that they were to serve Sesshoumaru, Akiho and Rin this morning. Kimi rolled her emerald eyes. She _would_ have to serve Akiho that good for nothing-

"Food's ready!" A maid shouted as she placed a couple trays onto Kimi's arms. She was surprised she didn't drop them. What surprised her more was how naturally it came to her. She never worked in a resturant all her life! Natsuko led the way as they headed out to serve.

* * *

><p>Kaori sighed as she laid in a cherry blossom tree. She watched as Sesshoumaru, some broad and a human child sat at a large table. It was her second week watching over Kimi and if she learned anything, it was that her job was<em> boring<em>. Kimi did nothing to excite her.

A thought crossed Kaori's mind causing a mischeivous smirk to appear on her face. She knew Ryo wouldn't like what she was about to do, but if she was going to keep watching the girl like a hawk she _had_ to be entertained!

She flipped her snow white hair over her shoulders and stood on the branch she was laying on. She held Glory in both her hands tightly and smiled.

"Give me strength, dark forces!" Kaori spoke gently. A dark light appeared at the base of her feet. "Turn Kimiko into a clumsy fool!" The jewel in the center of Glory turned a bit green. A light shot out and travelled toward Kimi's chest. It entered Kimi's body, causing her to hold her head.

"Bull's eye! For the next thirty minutes, you will be my entertainment, Kimi!" Kaori laughed in delight as her blue eyes sparkled.

* * *

><p>Kimi's head suddenly started to hurt but she quickly shook it off as she had to serve Akiho's food. She inwardly growled. Of all the people she could be serving right now, it had to be her. Akiho glared daggers at Kimi.<p>

"Well? Hurry up! I'm starving!" The fox princess yelled. Sesshoumaru glanced over at the two women as Natsuko served Rin and himself their food.

Kimi mumbled profanities under her breath. She took a couple steps forward, closing the gap between her and her enemy. She didn't know why Akiho was her enemy, she just bothered her. Suddenly, Kimi misstepped and tripped causing Akiho's food to fly into the air. Kimi blew her bangs out of her face as she heard a crash and then a shriek.

"Ah! My clothes!" Akiho squealed in surprise as she stood up. The heat of the food didn't bother her, but her ruined dress did. She paid a lot of money for the outfit she was wearing. Her eyes locked in on her target and gave Kimi the worst look she could give. A growl erupted from her throat. "You wench! You did this on purpose!"

Kimi's mouth dropped as she slowly stood up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. First of all, Akiho just called her a _wench_. And finally she didn't do it on purpose. If she was going to do it on purpose… it would have been a lot more obvious.

"No I didn't! Why would I do that on purpose?" Kimi yelled as she dusted her uniform. She had to stand her ground.

"Are you talking back to me? Lord Sesshoumaru! I demand you to reprimand your servant at once! She is disrespecting her superiors." Akiho shouted toward Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes glowered at Akiho.

"Do no order me, Lady Akiho. Kimiko, see me in my study after your morning services." Sesshoumaru commanded coolly. Akiho silently nodded as she sat back down into her seat. She slightly smirked but it was soon wiped off her face. His study? That's not what she wanted! For all she knew, Sesshoumaru might trigger a memory and Kimi would remember everything. She growled inwardly.

Kimi's mouth dropped so low, she thought she had unhinged it.

"But I-" Natsuko cut her off as she grabbed her arm.

"She'll be there, m'Lord." Natsuko bowed as she dragged Kimi out of the dining hall. When they entered the kitchen, Natsuko glared at Kimi.

"I swear I-I didn't do it on purpose!" Kimi pleaded. She didn't want her mentor to be upset at her to. She was like... her best friend here. Natsuko started to crack up with laughter. She patted Kimi on the back, which confused Kimi.

"That… was priceless! Did you see the look on her face? Haha! Oh! It took so much out of me not to laugh! Haha!" Natsuko laughed as she wiped tears from her eyes. Kimi's confused face turned into a content one. The two women exited the kitchen and headed to their next destination.

* * *

><p>Kaori roared with laughter. She couldn't believe the spell had really worked. She assumed with Kimi's heritage and all, she would be immune. It then occurred to her that maybe Kimi had weakened, since she had been gone for those years.<p>

Kaori took note and hopped onto Glory. Two weeks was enough to observe someone. If she stayed any longer, Sesshoumaru might catch onto the strange scent. But seeing as he had been preoccupied with the fox wench, she wasn't too worried. It was better to be safe than sorry though. Sesshoumaru was a strong demon.

She travelled toward Ryo's hidden kingdom. Well, he called it hidden. It was only her spell that made it look like an abandoned well house. If a trespasser waltzed in, guards took them to the dungeon. At first is was such a huge problem, Ryo couldn't get to all the people and some of them died from starvation. Soon the rumors started and now only a couple of travellers end up in there.

Kaori jumped off Glory and headed into the "well house". She nodded her head toward the two spider demon guards and continued on the dark path toward the actual kingdom. It was always so dark and gloomy in there. Kaori figured that was why she was so pale as of late. She shrugged as she paraded toward Ryo's study.

Before she even opened the door, Ryo called out to her.

"I was wondering when you would be back…" Ryo spoked slowly. Kaori shook her head at him as she shut the door behind her.

"You need to get out more. You're starting to blind me with your paleness." She joked. Ryo rolled his dark eyes with a frown. She was lucky he cared for her.

"I am in need of a little vacation. I will be leaving soon. I have a meeting with a trusted friend-" Kaori cut him off with her laughter. For a witch, she didn't have that disgusting cackle they had. He glared at her for interrupting him.

"I-I'm sorry. But did you say friend? Really? Since when did you have any friends?" Kaori laughed. She noticed he was starting to get annoyed. She limited herself with Ryo. She knew he was a powerful guy. Heck, he was the one who trained her. She quieted herself and allowed him to finish.

"As I was saying… He will teach me how to open this damned book." Ryo explained as he tossed a book to Kaori. She reached for it but it electrically shocked her. She dropped the leather black book to the floor.

"Ow, what the hell! How come it didn't shock you?" Kaori growled as she rubbed her hand in pain. She had forgotten about that book. Ryo darkly smiled.

"There are things you know and things you don't know about me, Kaori." Ryo explained as he sauntered over to his desk. Kaori raised a brow. He had always been so… mysterious. That's what drew her to him in the first place. She shook off what he said, he wouldn't answer her questions; he never did. She sat down on his desk.

"So, when are you leaving anyway?" She asked as she fixed her hat on her head.

"Tonight."

* * *

><p>Kimi sighed as she headed toward Sesshoumaru's study. Who knew what he had in store for her. Rumors from the other servants said that he beat some of the servants so bad, they died that afternoon. Kimi bit her lip at that thought. Sesshoumaru would never do that… would he? She became nervous and started to tug at her knee length golden hair. She had to get away and fast.<p>

She turned on her heel and started to speed walk away. She rushed her feet until she got to the servants quarters. She knew most of the other servants were starting their afternoon duties. She slowly opened the back enterance door and peeked around with her emerald eyes, to make sure no one was around. She quickly retreated when she saw the two men who brought her to the palace in the first place.

The two men slowly strolled around the servants enterance, making sure the servants who were out for lunch were coming back before they headed off.

"Hurry up! Mamoru and I have better things to do than watch you." Kouji spat as he ran his fingers through his red hair. Mamoru patted Kouji on the shoulder.

"Be patient, Kouji. We have time to do our duties." Mamoru comforted. He liked Kouji's fiery spirit, but sometimes it was a handful. Kimi's eye's widened as she noticed Natsuko walk towards the door. How in the name was she going to get out now? Natsuko glowered at the two soldiers.

"'Patrolling' again?" She sarcastically asked as she rolled her eyes. Kouji's eyes brightened as a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Why yes, would you like to join us? I can whisk you away and show you things you've never dreamed of!" Kouji described as he snaked an arm around Natsuko. Natsuko elbowed him in the ribs causing him to wince in pain.

"Take your flithy hands off of me." She growled. Mamoru chuckled as he took Natsuko's hand.

"That is no way to treat a lady, Kouji." He calmly commented as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Kimi couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"Whatever…" Kouji managed to mumble. For someone who was mostly human, Natsuko had a strong hit.

Kimi noticed a large boulder beside the door she was hiding behind. She picked up the boulder, which was surprisingly light, and toss it on the other side of the castle. She observed Kouji, Mamoru and Natsuko stare over where the stone flew.

"What was that?" Kouji asked as he narrowed his eyes. Mamoru let go of Natsuko's hand. The time for play was over.

"Natsuko, get inside." Mamoru ordered. Natsuko nodded her head as she headed straight for the door Kimi was hiding behind. Kimi panicked. She quickly tossed another rock while Natsuko was distracted. Mamoru and Kouji quickly bolted in the direction they heard the noises.

Kimi quickly hid in a room as Natsuko rushed into the quarters. She stayed there until she heard Natsuko's footsteps disappear. She quietly slipped out of the room and scampered out of the servant's back enterance way. She didn't stop until she was well into the surrounding forest. When she felt safe, she stopped running and took a deep breath.

"Ah! Freedom!" Kimi sighed as she stared at the castle as she got further from it. Now she just needed to know where exactly she was. As she turned to face forward, she hit something hard. She focused her eyesight and stared into the black armor and red and white haori. "Crap…" She mumbled.

Sesshoumaru stared down at Kimi. He remembered her little escapades when she first started working in his castle, this was not new to him. When he was waiting for her to show up in his study, her beautiful scent filled his nose. Soon it started to retreat and he knew exactly what she was planning. He hid his scent and followed her, just like he used to. A smile smirk appeared on his face.

"Going somewhere?" He questioned. He watched as Kimi glared at him, just like she used to. Kimi crossed her arms. She was starting to get tired of being bossed around.

"That's none of your concern, Sess- _Lord_ Sesshoumaru." She fumed. She couldn't believe she gotten caught so quickly. She tried to go around him, but he would always walk in front of her. And he wouldn't get rid of the stupid, (well it wasn't so stupid), smirk on his face. Kimi quickly grew frustrated. "What do you want from me?" She shouted.

Sesshoumaru couldn't contain himself. He still knew what frustrated her and how to push her buttons. Her beautiful emerald eyes kept glaring at him as her cheeks filled with colour. Although he knew she couldn't remember anything, maybe if he acted as he had in the past, she would gain her memory back.

"A match." He stated simply. Kimi stared at him dumbfounded. What was he even talking about?

"A… match?" She repeated uncertainly. Maybe she had just heard him incorrectly.

"Yes. A match. If you win, you may go wherever you please." Sesshoumaru smirked. He loved toying with her. He could see the confusion in her eyes. It then dawned on him, did she even forget in her abilities?

Kimi stared at Sesshoumaru. He seemed like a strong demon, how in the world could she beat him?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<br>Sorry for the lateness again!  
>Rate And Review!<br>****R&R~**  
><strong>Snowy B <strong>


	8. Chapter 7

Kimi stared at Sesshoumaru. He seemed like a strong demon, how in the world could she beat him? She decided she had no choice though. She was going to fight him. She needed to get away.

"Fine." She nervously confirmed as she stepped away from Sesshoumaru and waited for his first move. Sesshoumaru seemed to want her to make the first move, but she knew better. The pair didn't make a movement for what seemed to be hours. Finally, Sesshoumaru disappeared causing Kimi to panic.

She felt the bracelet burn her wrist once more. She would have to figure out why it did that after she won the battle. She focused her eyes, searching for any sign of movement. It wouldn't be easy, but she had to try.

She suddenly felt something heading towards her. She quickly twisted her body and blocked Sesshoumaru's arm. He smirked at her as he flipped over her and attacked her, hit after hit. And she blocked each of his attacks. She had trouble moving because of her maid outfit. It was very restricting.

Sesshoumaru was holding back. He didn't want to hurt Kimi. But he was pleased that she could still defend herself.

Kimi raised her leg, causing her uniform to rip, to strike Sesshoumaru. He caught her leg and flung her over his shoulder. Kimi let out a shriek as she caught her balance in the air and back hand springed back onto her feet. She was very surprised by herself. How was she doing this? She never fought in her life, nor taken gymnastics. She was taken by surprise when Sesshoumaru pinned her to a nearby tree.

His face was so close to hers. She could feel the heat coming off of him. Her face filled with colour. Her stomach was twisting in knots. She had never felt this way before. She felt as if she was in the right spot. Her eyes finally locked in with his. She couldn't tear them away. They were so beautiful and full of emotions that he wouldn't let be known. She could've sworn his face was inching toward hers. She could feel her eyes beginning to close and their lips about to touch.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" A hideous shriek broke the silence. Sesshoumaru growled as he pulled away from Kimiko. He was going to kill the little imp the next chance he had. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Where- oh there you are!"

Kimi snapped out of the trance she seemed to be in. Did that all really happen? It was probably a dream. She touched her face, it was very hot. She could only imagine what she looked like. She looked up only to notice Sesshoumaru glowering at the imp. Not only did she not like frogs or things that reminded her of them, she never could recall why, Jaken was annoying as ever. He always ordered her around like she had no worth.

"Jaken… what is it you want?" Sesshoumaru asked, the anger evident in his voice. Jaken quickly crumpled to his Lord's feet. He hated when his Lord was angry with him.

"K-Kouji and Mamoru have returned from their d-duties. They sent me to search for you. They say it's u-urgent." Jaken stammered. Sesshoumaru raised a brow. What could be so urgent that they would send Jaken to search for him? He started to walk off.

"Jaken, bring Kimiko back to the castle." Sesshoumaru ordered before disappearing. Kimi blinked twice before accepting he had done it again. She would have to ask him how he did that trick. Jaken cleared his throat. Of course he remembered Kimiko before she had disappeared. He watched his Lord destroy multiple rooms of the castle, enraged when he couldn't find his beloved. But his Lord also had given him clear orders to treat her exactly as he had when they first met, as to not to disturb her memories.

"Let's go, wench. You heard Lord Sesshoumaru. Let's go." Jaken ordered as he started to poke Kimi with his staff. Kimi growled as she started to walk back toward the palace with her arms crossed. She could easily take on Jaken, but a deal was a deal. She did however make a promise to herself. If Jaken dared touch her again with his stupid staff-

"Walk faster! I have duties to attend to! I don't have time to babysit!" Jaken snapped as he poked Kimi with his staff once more. Kimi twisted herself around and kicked Jaken so hard he went flying into the air. She smiled to herself in satisfaction as she turned back toward the castle.

As soon as Kimi walked into the servant's entrance, she got dragged into Natsuko's room… by an angry Natsuko.

"What were you _thinking_?! And what _happened _to your uniform?" Natsuko interrogated angrily. Kimi cringed at each word. She didn't think she would be that angry.

"Well isn't that a long story!" Kimi nervously laughed as she lowered her head. Natsuko paced around Kimi with her arms crossed.

"M'Lord told me I could punish you anyway I see fit." Natsuko started as she stopped in front of Kimi with a smile on her face. Kimi raised her brow. It couldn't have been good if Natsuko was smiling. "And my punishment for you is…"

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru sauntered into his study only to be greeted by Kouji and Mamoru. He sat down behind his desk and stared up at his two trusted demons guards.<p>

"What was so important you sent Jaken in search of me?" Sesshoumaru inquired. He knew it was of importance when Mamoru didn't kneel before him, but walked forward with something in his hand.

"On our travels along the borders of the castle we found nothing of suspicion." Mamoru started. "But when we got closer, Kouji noticed a scent, one we never smelt before. Once we closed in one the where abouts, we came to a tree. Kouji investigated and found this in it." Mamoru finished as he handed something over to his Lord. Sesshoumaru took the thing from Mamoru's hand and investigated. It was a long white strand of hair.

"Go on." Sesshoumaru ordered as he continued to stare at the strand. Kouji cleared his throat.

"We figured that someone had been spying. The location of the tree gave good sight to a lot of the rooms in the castle." Sesshoumaru raised his brow at the wording of Kouji's sentence.

"Gave?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Both demons nodded their heads.

"That was why we especially needed to discuss this with you, M'Lord. The tree went up in flames after Kouji jumped down from it." Mamoru clarified to his Lord. Sesshoumaru felt his hand burn. He stared down at the hair in his hand that started to burn. His brows furrowed.

"There is not much we can do now that our leads have disintegrated, but continue to search for leads. Have guards constantly patrolling the area." Sesshoumaru ordered as he dismissed the guards. They bowed to show their understanding of the orders and finally left.

* * *

><p>Ryo stood on top of a crow demon and he smugly smiled to himself. He was very close to getting answers to fulfill his wish of becoming the most powerful. He made Kaori stay behind as he didn't want to reveal too much to her. She had too much of a heart to know what he wanted to do.<p>

He leaped off of the crow and landed perfectly in front of an old cave. It looked empty, but Ryo knew better. He sauntered in as if he owned it. As he got deeper into the cave, a fire could be seen. Ryo let out a loud laugh signalling his presence.

"What brings you to my establishment Ryo?" A dark voice asked. Ryo finally turned the corner of the cave to came face to face with his "friend". Kaori was right when she said he had no friends. He didn't even consider Kaori his friend; just someone who was useful. Ryo smirked at the dark figure that stood before him. It was a man in a dark hooded cloak, his face completely covered. Ryo could care less if the man revealed himself or not; he wasn't there for that. Ryo stood in front of the man, his hands in his pockets.

"You know exactly why I'm here, Tankto." Ryo muttered, his smirk not leaving his face. Tankto stopped stirring his cauldron. The dark wizard always had some dark potion he had to make. Tankto snickered as his dark hood looked up at the young ram demon.

"I see you haven't figured out how to open that damned book yet." Tankto teased. Ryo's smirk wiped off of his face as his fists clenched. Tankto's hood tilted to the side. "That book holds the key to your success."

"I don't have time to waste. How do I open it." Ryo grumbled. He hated how the man would stall telling him what he needed. Once he had enough power, Tankto would be the first to go.

"A dark heart cannot open the book, sadly. Or else we'd have a plethora of people like you." Tankto stared. He threw dust into his dark cauldron. "Only a pure heart can open it. Only a pure heart can chant the incantations. It's tricky business finding a pure hearted person in the dark arts." Tankto snickered at his last comment. Ryo growled as he turned oh his heel and stomped away. As Ryo turned the corner, Tankto's voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Keep in mind, if you do get the book opened. The power has a mind of its own and will try to make you do its bidding. If you do not have enough will power, you are doomed." Ryo scoffed at the dark wizard's comment. Nothing would stop him from becoming the greatest warlock in the land. He would get the book opened, and he knew exactly who would do it.

* * *

><p>Kimiko grumbled as she rubbed the tired out of her eyes. She couldn't believe the punishment Natsuko had so kindly bestowed on her. It was horrible! Natsuko continued to drag Kimi toward her destination, to make sure she didn't try to run away again. Kimi struggled to keep up behind Natsuko, she mended her outfit the night before and it seemed even tighter than before!<p>

They stopped when they were in front of a pair of large double doors. Kimi tugged on her arm, trying to get away from Natsuko. Natsuko knocked on the door twice before pushing it open and shoving Kimi in.

"M'Lord, Kimiko is here to serve you for the day." Natsuko spoke with a bow. Kimi bit her lip. Of _all_ the things Natsuko could have done, she had to choose this. Kimi mumbled profanities under her breath as she crossed her arms. Sesshoumaru slightly smirked.

"Interesting choice, Natsuko." Sesshoumaru spoke as he took a seat at his desk. The desk was so full of papers, Kimi wasn't sure if there was actually a desk! Natsuko bowed once more before leaving Kimi alone. Kimi gulped as she waited for her first order. She noticed that Sesshoumaru's hair seemed wet, as if he had just came out of the shower.

Just as Kimi was getting tired with standing, the doors burst open as Rin ran through it. She gasped when she noticed Kimi there and bowed to her Lord.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you were having a meeting! I'll come back later!" Rin quickly apologized before turning around. Sesshoumaru chuckled. Kimi couldn't help but feel soothed by the sound.

"There is no meeting Rin. I was waiting for you." He started to explain. Rin turned around and smiled. "Sadly, I have a lot of paper work to attend to so Kimiko will play with you for the day." Sesshoumaru finished as he nodded his head toward Kimi. Her eyes widened at Sesshoumaru. She knew absolutely nothing about children. How could he expect her to do such a thing?!

"Yay! Kimiko, we're going to have so much fun! Let's go to the gardens!" Rin exclaimed with a smile as she dragged Kimi out of the room and headed toward the gardens.

Kimi's eyes widened at the sight of the gardens. There was a fountain that took center stage which was surrounded by beautiful flowers. Around the gardens were plenty of tree for shade. There was even a small pond with fish swimming in it. It was breathtaking. Rin dragged Kimi toward a field of wild flowers and sat in it. Kimi took a seat beside her and smiled.

"This place is beautiful…" Kimi whispered, mostly to herself. Rin smiled up at her, her bangs in her eyes.

"I know! I come here every day!" Rin giggled. She picked a red flower and held it out for Kimi. Kimi smiled and gently took the flower and placed it behind Rin's ear. Kimi stood up and tapped Rin on the nose.

"Tag! You're it!" She giggled as she raced away from Rin. Rin stood up and held her hands on her hips.

"Hey! Unfair!" She shouted as she ran after Kimi.

Kimi carried a sleeping Rin back into the palace. The pair had played for so long, the poor child fell asleep in the flowers. Kimi stared down at the sleeping figure, she was so cute. She gently carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom where she tucked her in bed.

After Kimi left Rin's room, the burning sensation around her wrist appeared again. She stared down at her bracelet and remembered she wanted to find out why it did that. She headed toward the library on her new mission.

She quietly pushed one of the large doors open and sauntered in. She found the library by accident one day when she was looking for a different room. The walls were a deep maroon with golden trimmings. Tall bookcases filled the room, at least ten or eleven of them. Kimi slowly strolled through the large library in search of anything that would give her answers.

As Kimi walked passed a bookcase a scroll fell to the ground. She turned around and picked it up.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She whispered. She found it kind of odd that the scroll would fall when she was nowhere near the shelf. She slowly opened the scroll. The titled read 'Eastern Land Map'. Kimi's head started to pound with thoughts. The Eastern Lands sounded familiar to her for some reason. She rolled up the scroll and placed it into her apron pocket, she would look it over later.

She stared at the shelf the scroll came from and noticed something peculiar. There was a lone maroon coloured book sitting between all the scrolls. Kimi raised her brow as she reached for it. It had to be important.

Kimi stretched for the book but the shelf was too high. She was only five foot five after all. She grumbled nonsense about her height as she stood on a lower shelf and pulled the book out. As she did this, the bookcase swivelled until she was no longer in the library.

Kimi quickly let go of the book and hopped off of the shelf. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears. What did she get herself into this time? The smooth maroon coloured walled were now ragged and cold, as if she were in a cave. She noticed at the end of the hall, a small light was flashing. Before she finished her step, Kimi noticed the bookcase start to twist again. This was her chance to get out! She had to make a decision quickly, find out what was at the end of the hall or go back to the library.

Before she knew it, she turned her back to the bookcase and cautiously strolled down the cold and dark hall. Her curiosity had won. The light was getting closer and closer to her causing her heart to pound harder and harder. What if she made a mistake and there was no way for her to back? Kimi stopped her thoughts. Why would she want to go back? She was being used as a slave for some big shot demon who only wanted control over her. This could be her escape.

She finally rounded the last corner of the long hallway. Her breath got caught in her throat. In front of her was a small chamber filled with jewels and beautiful clothing. But what took her breath away was the large portrait hanging in front of her.

Kimi slowly inched toward the portrait. It covered a full an entire wall. It was framed with gold and jewels. But that was not what startled Kimi. When she stood directly in front of it, she extended her arm and ran her fingers down the soft fabric of the picture. It was of a woman who wore the same maid outfit as her. She posed in Sesshoumaru's kitchens. She held a broom with her long slender fingers. A small smile appeared on her face, her emerald eyes sparkling. Her cheeks were filled with the colour pink as her golden hair cascaded down her back.

Kimi took a few steps back as she held her chest. This was a portrait of… her… but she didn't remember posing for one. She was very confused. As she took another step back, she hit something hard. She swiftly turned and jumped in shock when she saw Sesshoumaru glaring at her. A low growl escaped his throat.

"Se-Se- Sesshoumaru…" She quickly stuttered. She knew she was in trouble now.

"What are you doing in here?" He growled. Every word more stern than the last.

"I… I was… I-" Kimi took a deep breath. What was she doing? There was a picture of her in Sesshoumaru's library! He was creeping on her! She clenched her fists as she returned his glare. "That doesn't concern you. What I want to know is why you have a portrait of me!"

Sesshoumaru stared Kimi down. He couldn't believe that she had found where he was hiding anything that reminded him of her when she disappeared. His face softened, she didn't remember the portrait. He didn't want to tell her everything so soon, not like this. She might go into shock. He stared at the portrait for a long time. He had it made after she was gone.

"Kimi…" He started. Kimi jumped in shock. That was the first time he called her by her nickname and it felt… right. She watched as Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak again but quickly stopped. He took hold of her arm and pulled her behind him.

"What are you doing? Let me go! I need answers!" She insisted as she struggled to get out of Sesshoumaru's grasp, but he was too strong. Sesshoumaru led her out of the secret chamber, closing it behind him. He then led her out of the library, down a lot of hallways and finally down the front staircase where Akiho, Natsuko, Kouji and Mamoru were standing. Mamoru was the first to notice the arrival the pair.

"M'Lord, there is a procession headed for us." Mamoru informed. Akiho turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. Her eyes turned icy when she saw him holding onto Kimi. Sesshoumaru pulled Kimi towards the door and pushed it open. He led her outside and watched the carriages stop in front of his palace. He gave a nod, and two guards allowed the strangers to come closer. Sesshoumaru pushed Kimi behind him, to protect her. Kimi growled.

A man of a bigger build came out of a carriage. He majestically strolled toward the small group that stood before him. His dark hair blew in the breeze as his hazel eyes glared. He couldn't believe he had to travel all the way here to claim what was his. He soon stopped as a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru. What a pleasure it is to see you." The man sarcastically commented as he crossed his arms. His servants knelt down beside him. Sesshoumaru raised his delicate brow.

"Lord Haru. What are you doing on my lands?" Sesshoumaru boldly stated. He barely ever saw the Eastern Lord. He always seemed to keep to himself, which was fine for Sesshoumaru. He didn't need any disturbances like he got from lesser Lords. A smirk appeared on Haru's face.

"Always cutting to the chase aren't we, Lord Sesshoumaru. Well, I'm sure you know exactly why I'm here." Lord Haru said as he readjusted his arms. The smirk that was once on his face now was gone from his aged face. Sesshoumaru was confused. He had nothing of that belonged to him. The last time he saw the Lord was five years ago when he asked for some guards. He was searching for something but didn't disclose what. When Haru noticed that Sesshoumaru had no idea what he was talking about, anger appeared on his face.

"I'm here to collect my daughter, Kimiko."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<br>Rate And Review!  
><strong>**R&R~**  
><strong>Snowy B <strong>


	9. Chapter 8

"I'm here to collect my daughter, Kimiko." Haru grunted, his hazel eyes searched the group for her. He might not have looked old, but his body was starting to decline. His sense of smell was the first to start dissipating.

Kimi's heart leaped out of her chest when she heard her name. She couldn't see anything because Sesshoumaru was so tall. Her father was here? She was from a family of royalty? Sesshoumaru's grip on her arm tightened causing her to wince. She caught the eyes of Natsuko who shrugged her shoulders.

For all those years, Kimi never told him where she had come from. This was completely new to him. Why would she run away from her lands if this was the case? Sesshoumaru only glared at the Lord. How did he know the man was telling the truth? Their scents didn't even remotely match.

"How do we know she is your daughter? Why haven't you come for her before?" Sesshoumaru finally questioned. He wasn't asking about the present, he was asking about the past; when Kimi and him were about to mate. Kimi carefully listened. Haru let out a boisterous laugh.

"As you can see, Lord Sesshoumaru, I am getting older. My senses are starting to decline so I couldn't track her down as I was able to years before." Haru shrugged his shoulders. "She always would run off; which is why I asked you for some of your guards."

"Maybe if you weren't so fat, you would be able to find her yourself…" Kouji mumbled as he crossed his arms. He received a hard elbow to the side from Mamoru.

Sesshoumaru could tell Haru was telling the truth, but he didn't want to let Kimi go. He just got her back. Kimi finally got out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and stood in front of Lord Haru. Haru's face lightened when he saw his daughter stand before him.

"There's my Kimi. Where have you been? Why did you disappear all these years? Where did you go? And _why_ are you wearing those peasant garments?" Haru questioned, each one getting more desperate. Kimi only stared at him, her eyes filled with confusion. She had no idea what he was talking about. Natsuko stepped forward as she cleared her throat.

"If I may, M'Lord. Kimiko… she… she lost her memories…" Natsuko informed, her brown eyes saddened. She didn't want Kimi to find out this way. But her father had to know. Kimi's head reeled. What memories had she forgotten? What was everyone talking about? Lord Haru glared at Natsuko.

"What are you talking about, human?" Haru snapped. He was starting to grow impatient. Kimi shot a glared at the man. No one talked to Natsuko that way.

"I mean, she doesn't remember anything before she disappeared." Natsuko explained unphased. She was used to the rude comments from other demons. Sesshoumaru clenched his fists. He didn't want Kimi to find out so soon. She would go into shock

Kimi's mind fished for information. She had no idea how to process all that she was hearing. Her mind was racing. Everything was happening so fast. Black dots started to cloud her vision until she no longer could see anymore.

* * *

><p>Kimi's emerald eyes shot open as she jumped up. She observed that she was in a room that she was not used to. The walls were painted a bright pink causing Kimi to wince. Suddenly she felt light headed. She held her head in her hands and took deep breaths. She then realized she was sitting in a large pink frilly bed.<p>

Kimi jolted out of the bed and fell to the floor. A shiver ran down her spine. The room was freezing! She then noticed her maid outfit was gone and she was wearing a thin pink silk garment. She sighed in frustration. Why was everything pink?! A soft knock caused Kimi to look up to see a mousy servant girl staring at her.

"Where am I?" Kimi asked without hesitation.

"Lady Kimiko, you are so funny. You are in your chambers, of course." The mousy girl laughed. Kimi raised her brow at the title she had been given. The girl clapped her hands together. "It is time to get up. Your father would like to see you after lunch. Lun, Ji, come on we do not have time to waste!" The girl shouted out the door. Suddenly two girls, who looked just as mousy as the first, stormed in and started to drag Kimi off of the floor.

"H-hey! What are you doing!?" Kimi shrieked as they started to remove her clothing. The first girl laughed again.

"They are dressing you, it is our job." She informed as she handed one of the girls a garment. They swiftly pulled it over Kimi's head and stood her up. Kimi stared in shock at the beautiful white dress they placed on her. It was a little too frilly for her liking, but it was still beautiful none-the-less. They finally dragged her down thousands of hallways until they were in the dining hall where they fed her.

After she was done eating, the maids dragged Kimi through even more hallways until they stopped in front of large double doors. The head mousy girl knocked on the door twice before a booming voice was heard. She pushed opened a door and led Kimi through it. Sitting at a large desk was Lord Haru. He smiled when he saw Kimi.

"Lin, you are dismissed." He ordered. The mousy girl, now known as Lin, bowed and exited the study. Kimi held her hands in front of her not knowing what to do. She was still confused about her so called lost memories. It was a strange thought, but it also made sense of some things like how she knew the rules of the castle before Natsuko even said a word.

"What happened to me? How did I get here?" Kimi finally asked. A smile crept onto Lord Haru's features.

"You're still the curious Kimiko I raised. You fainted. Lord Sesshoumaru and I came to an agreement. You could stay for a week, learn about your past. And we'd decide what happens after that." Lord Haru explained. Kimi crossed her arms. Why were people always making decisions for her? She was old enough to make them herself. She was nineteen after all.

"And who are "we"? I'm pretty sure I am capable of making decisions for myself." Kimi retorted with her eyes narrowing. The smile only grew bigger on Lord Haru's face.

"You are just like your mother…" He mumbled as his hazel eyes saddened. Kimi's eyes widened.

"My mother? Where is she?" This was the first she was hearing about her mother. A least she had finally found her parents. Lord Haru stood up slowly and sauntered towards a portrait Kimi didn't even notice was in the room. It was a little smaller than the one she saw in Sesshoumaru's library. It was of a woman sitting on a fountain's edge. She had long brunette hair and bright eyes that resembled sapphires. She wore an intricate ball gown that was several layers. In her pale hands she held a beat up katana.

"Your mother was an amazing woman. She cared about everyone in the lands. She treated everyone as if they were equals. She would always speak her mind and let everyone know how she was feeling." Lord Haru spoke, still staring at the picture. Kimi's heart clenched.

"W-was?" She whispered. Lord Haru ignored her as he continued.

"She somehow caught some sort of virus. No matter what we did, she only got worse. When she seemed to be getting better…" Lord Haru stopped speaking and sauntered back over to his desk. Kimi got her answer. Her mom, her real mom, was dead. "For a demon, it was strange for her to… But that was five years ago now." He finally finished as he sat down.

Kimi could tell he still wasn't over her mother's passing. It then hit her.

"Demon? She was a demon?" Kimi asked. Lord Haru's eyebrow rose. Kimi could feel her face warm up. Maybe that was a stupid question.

"That peasant woman was right. You have lost your memories. We're all demons Kimi, even you. Your mother and I are full-fledged dog demons; as is Lord Sesshoumaru and yourself." He explained carefully, watching Kimi's movements. He didn't want her to faint again.

Kimi stared at her father. She was a _demon_? A _full-fledged dog demon_? She couldn't believe it. Was she even hearing properly? Kimi quickly sat in the chair that was beside her and stared up at Lord Haru.

"Tell me everything." She whispered. She needed to know everything. This was her whole existence. It was like she didn't even know who she was anymore. Lord Haru smiled.

"I'll tell you what I know. I'll start from the beginning," He started. He was glad that she didn't go into shock again. But he still had to be careful. "Your mother and I decided we wanted an heir for the throne, but after three years we had given up. A year later, your mother stumbled upon a baby left alone near the fountain in front of the palace."

Kimi's mouth nearly dropped open. He wasn't her biological father? The woman in the picture wasn't her mother? What was it with people and adopting her? Was she really that unwanted?

"Me?" She whispered. She started to twirl her golden hair with her fingers.

"That's right. We took you in and raised you as our own. Your mother and I wanted to tell you sooner but she got sick… The bracelet was on you when we found you." He explained eyeing the bracelet she had on. Kimi began to play with the bracelet. This piece of metal was her only clue.

"Your mother became sick and after the whole ordeal… you became depressed. You never wanted to stay in the castle. Well, you never did to begin with, which you got from your mother, but it escalated after… You would usually be with the villagers but one day you disappeared without a trace. By the time I had found where you were, we heard of your engagement to Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kimi shot up from her seat with wide eyes. Did she hear that correctly? She was engaged to _Sesshoumaru_? And _when_ was he planning to tell her _that_?! She slowly sat back in her seat with a flushed face. Maybe she was hallucinating.

"_What?_" She finally choked out. Lord Haru's hazel eyes brightened with laughter as he covered his mouth and softly coughed.

"Yes. And before I could even intervene, you were declared missing." He finished explaining as he stood up from his desk and sauntered in front of Kimi. "That is enough for today. Let us have dinner." He smiled as he led Kimi out of his study.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since Kimiko had been with Lord Haru. It was starting to drive her insane. All the maids would address her as Lady Kimiko. No matter how many times she said to just call her Kimi, they still did it. Every morning she would be woken up by Lin, Lun and Ji who would dress her and drag her down to the dining hall for breakfast. She tried to get them to let her dress herself, she was a grown woman after all, but the mouse demons would laugh and continue on.<p>

When she escaped into the gardens after breakfast, guards would surround her as if she were a prized possession. She complained to Lord Haru, who she still couldn't call Papa, and he would laugh and say it was for her own good.

Kimi leaned against a weeping willow as she glared at the guards. She pulled out useless accessories from her hair, allowing it to cascade down her back, just as she liked it. She blew at her bangs and finally got fed up.

"Have you ever heard of a personal bubble?! Give me some space to _breath_ at least!" She snapped. The four guards glanced at each other before they took a step back. The youngest one spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Lady Kimiko. But we have orders to protect you at all costs." The young man stated. Kimi rolled her emerald eyes. She now knew why she would run away years ago. She hated the palace life. She stood up and stomped towards the castle, the guards close behind her. It was hard to get away from them in the dress she was wearing. It was an emerald green ball like gown and had three layers to it.

She sighed as she stepped into the castle when she noticed Lord Haru speaking with another man. Kimi raised her eyebrow. Lord Haru glanced up and smiled at her.

"Ah! Kimiko! Just in time, I would like you to meet Lord Ichiro."

Kimi's eyes widened as the man turned to greet her. He had teal coloured hair and eyes to match… just like the Ichiro she knew. Only difference was, his hair was longer and held in a low ponytail while Ichiro from her school's hair was kept short. If she thought Mamoru looked like him, it was only a fluke.

Lord Ichiro closed the gap between him and Kimi. A smile crept onto his handsome face as he took her hands into his own.

"I came as soon as I could after I heard of your return, Lady Kimiko." Lord Ichiro informed as his kissed the back of her hands. Kimi inwardly gagged. This was probably Ichiro's bloodline. Kimi removed her hands from Lord Ichiro's and stepped away from his as a fake smile appeared on her face.

"Ah." Was all she said. Lord Haru placed his hand on the small of Kimi's back as he led her away from the younger Lord. When they were far enough he stopped.

"Kimi, there is something I must inform you of that I left out when I first explained your past." Lord Haru started as he stared at his daughter. Kimi raised her brow.

"What is it?" She asked. Lord Haru gazed at her for a short while before finally speaking.

"Before you disappeared and found Lord Sesshoumaru, you and Lord Ichiro were betrothed." Lord Haru explained. Kimi removed herself from Lord Haru's arms and glared at him.

"I was _what_? Why didn't you tell me?!" She shouted. She now knew why she had run away. She thought it was the guards, but that was just a joke compared to this.

"I did not want you to go into shock again. I-" Lord Haru was cut off by Kimi.

"Well it's too late for that." She argued as she crossed her arms and turned her back to her father. Lord Haru sighed as he started to walk back to Lord Ichiro.

"You may not like it, but that is the truth. Lord Ichiro has agreed to mate with you tomorrow. It is the only way to keep you from Lord Sesshoumaru." He ordered as he left Kimi alone. Kimi couldn't believe her ears. This was definitely why she had run away so many years ago. Just as she started toward the gardens, Lord Ichiro stood by her side.

"I guess you heard the news." He commented with a smirk on his face. Kimi shot him a deadly glare. The Lord laughed as he leaned toward her delicate ear.

"Do not worry; I will take good care of you tomorrow. I will be gentle, promise." He whispered into her ear before he gently licked it and disappeared after her father. Kimi's eyes widened. She roughly wiped her ear with the sleeve of her dress. She had to get out of the palace and tonight was her only hope.

* * *

><p>Kimi slowly rose from her bed and tiptoed toward her door. She slowly cracked the door open and peeked out. Outside, she could see two guards standing in front of the door. She closed it back and raced toward the window. She slowly glanced out the large window and noticed three guards standing underneath it. She silently cursed to herself as she stomped back to her bed. Her father must have put them on high alert. He was one step ahead of her… but she would find a way to escape.<p>

Kimi stood up from her bed once more and paced across the room, her emerald dress from earlier that day dragging on the floor. She closed her eyes and thought hard, probing her lost memories. If she used to escape in the past, there had to have been a secret exit.

She scanned the bright pink room but nothing seemed out of place or triggered a memory. She removed pictures and furniture but nothing could be found. She was about to give up when she noticed her bracelet would vibrate every time she came close to the vanity. Every time something from Kimi's past was about to arise her bracelet would become alive, she noticed.

She quickly searched around the vanity. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Kimi looked under it. There was a small groove in the floor. To others it would look like a crack, but Kimi knew better. Her bracelet vibrated as if telling her 'you found it'. Kimi moved the heavy vanity to the side and pushed two fingers into the groove. She pulled up and the floor moved. A large smile plastered onto her face. Stairs led deep down into the floor. Where they led, she had no idea, but she would happily find out.

Kimi slowly started down the creaky stairs. When she was low enough, she pulled the vanity close to its original position and replaced the floorboard. A giggle threatened to escape her throat but she took a couple of breaths. The secret exit was now dark but Kimi pressed on. She cautiously followed the stairs, in hopes it would lead her away from the damned palace.

Ahead of her, a small light was shining. When she got closer she realized it was a peep hole. Kimi looked through and saw it led to her father's study. The smile on her face grew wider. Whoever made this passage way wanted to make sure they never got caught. She turned her attention back to the task at hand. Even though there were dozens of peep holes, she had to escape.

A door stood in front of Kimi and her escape. She slowly opened it and laughed out loud. She exited out of a large tree and gently shut the door back. No wonder her father never could find her. As soon as she started on her way, alarms sounded off. She assumed they were meant for her and started to run as fast as her legs could take her.

The sky started to sparkle with stars, making Kimi nervous. Although she was getting used to the new world she was in, she still didn't know any of the dangers that lurked the dark forests. The colour from her hands drained as she held onto the bottom of her emerald gown tightly. She had to get away, she had to.

Just as her confidence was growing, a clearing came into view. A pair of voices quietly spoke, causing Kimi to stop running. She cautiously listened to the pair as she tip-toed passed them.

"How do you even know she's in the Feudal Era? And even if she is, she could be anywhere!" The first voice complained. Kimi raised her brow. So she was in the Feudal Era? How did that even make sense?

"I don't know, InuYasha. I just have a strong feeling!" The other voice responded. Kimi stopped moving. That voice… It was so familiar. She could've sworn it sounded like…

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee! Cliff hanger!<br>Hope you enjoyed!  
>Rate And Review!<br>****R&R~**  
><strong>Snowy B <strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Yes, yes I know. Long time no see. School has been busy this year and I decided I would try to focus.  
><strong>**But because it is the last month of school and my birthday is coming up. I thought "Why not do something you actually like doing?"  
>xo Hope you enjoy xo <strong>

**-Snowy B**

* * *

><p>"I don't know, InuYasha. I just have a strong feeling!" The other voice responded. Kimi stopped moving. That voice… It was so familiar. She could've sworn it sounded like…<p>

"Kagome, are you hearing what you're saying?!" The first voice cursed. Kimi gasped loudly and then quickly covered her mouth. Kagome? Was it her Kagome? She dropped her hands and started on her way once more. It couldn't be. She was just hallucinating. Suddenly, a figured appeared in front of Kimi. She screamed as she fell backward onto her bottom.

"Eavesdropping?" The figure spoke, Kimi recognized the voice as the same person who was speaking about Kagome. The figure stepped out of the shadows allowing his appearance to be seen. He had long silvery hair, two (quite cute) dog ears on top of his head and a bright red outfit. But what captured Kimi's attention were his gold eyes. They reminded her of Sesshoumaru's…

"No…." Kimi mumbled. She had to get out of there before the guards caught up to her. The man placed his clawed hand on the hilt of his sword causing Kimi to hold her breath. A figure appeared behind the man.

"InuYasha! What are you doing?!" The figure yelled as they stepped out of the shadows. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back. But what made Kimi jump were the friendly brown eyes she remembered.

"Kagome!" Kimi shouted as she got up and embraced her shocked friend. It took awhile for Kagome to register what was happening. Her arms swiftly wrapped around Kimi as a shriek escaped her lips.

"Kimi! I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you ok? What are you doing here? What are you wearing…?" Kagome blurted quickly. She had to know everything that had happened to her friend and she had to know now. Before Kimi could answer her best friend, voices were heard.

"She went this way, I'm sure of it. I see her footprints." The voice said. Kimi looked down to the ground and cursed when she noticed the mud indented with her footprints. Her emerald eyes shot Kagome a scared look.

"I have to get out of here and back to Sesshoumaru's lands. I can't let them take me back!" Kimi harshly whispered. Kagome's eyes widened. Before she could speak, the one now known as InuYasha spoke up.

"Sesshoumaru? Why the hell would you want to go there?" Kimi stared up at the man, her eyes pleading.

"You know him? Please! I promise I'll explain when we get out of harm's way. But now is definitely not the time!" She whispered. She hoped the guards didn't hear her. Kagome silently observed the situation and finally nodded.

"Let's go InuYasha." She quietly ordered as she took hold of Kimi's hand. A soft smile played across her face. InuYasha raised a brow.

"Go? Go _where_? You know I'm not going anywhere near the idiot's castle. Are you mad?" InuYasha shouted. Kimi's mouth dropped open as Kagome quickly slapped her hand against InuYasha's mouth. The footsteps around them stopped as rustles were heard.

"We have you surrounded. You might as well step out. Do not dare try to escape; we are the Eastern Lord's greatest warriors." A loud voice commanded. The guards stood around the dark forest. They knew it was Kimi. The footprints lead right into the bushes. Silence greeted the guards. The leader shouted once more. "As we said, Kimi, you might as well come out. We do not want to force you." The soldiers were once again greeted with silence. Suddenly a blinding light and deafening sound caused the soldiers to jump back. When they gained their composure, a ditch lay in front of them. They raced into the forest to search for Kimi; but she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Kimi finally unlinked herself from InuYasha's arm as she slumped to the ground. She was surprised that they had managed to escape from the guards without too much hassle. InuYasha had quickly formed a plan. He pulled out his scrawny sword which, to Kimi's surprise, grew twice its size. He swiped it with ease allowing a golden attack to be unleashed. InuYasha quickly commanded Kagome to hop onto his back and seeing as Kimi's dress was far too large, InuYasha instructed her to link arms with him and not let go under any circumstance. The trio raced through the trees and to InuYasha's surprise (even more of her own) Kimi was able to keep pace. She figured it was because she was a demon.<p>

Kimi wiped her sweaty forehead on her dirty dress. Kagome sat beside her with a large smile on her face. InuYasha grunted as he leaned against a tree. The night sky was slowly being replaced by a golden shimmer. Kimi rubbed her tired eyes as InuYasha cleared his throat.

"Now that we lost the morons, mind telling us what's going on?" He grunted with a raised brow. Kimi couldn't help but stare into his golden eyes. They reminded her of Sesshoumaru's wonderful ones. "And what are you staring at?!"

"Oh, nothing." Kimi smiled as a blush danced across her face. "Well the short story is… I am the heir to the throne of the Eastern lands… and my father was planning to marry me off to this jerk. So I ran away." Kimi barely explained as she played with her golden locks. Kagome shifted her weight.

"You mean… you're from the Feudal Era?" She asked as her innocent chocolate eyes observed her friend. Kimi nodded her head quickly. It then hit her as she sharply turned to Kagome.

"Now that I think about it; what are _you_ doing here?" She questioned. Kagome quickly explained to Kimi her adventure story. Kimi couldn't help but giggle. "It all makes sense now."

"Now that that's figured out, how do you know Sesshoumaru and why do you want to go back?" InuYasha spoke again. He was getting more impatient than he already was. Kimi quickly ran her fingers through her hair, occasionally hitting a knot.

"Well…" She began.

"That is none of your concern, half-breed." A deep voice smoothly spoke. The trio jolted and stared up to see Sesshoumaru standing not too far from them. Kimi was surprised she hadn't noticed him.

"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha shouted as he pulled out his sword. "What are you doing here?!" Kimi and Kagome both joined InuYasha. Kimi couldn't help but notice that InuYasha and Sesshoumaru had similarities…

"As I said, that is none of your concern. Kimiko, it is time to leave." Sesshoumaru commanded. Hearing her name come from his lips caused Kimi to shiver. She soon glared at him as she crossed her arms.

"First of all, you owe these two thanks, they saved my life." Kimi started as she gestured to InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha and Kagome both stared in awe. They never heard anyone answer back to Sesshoumaru in that way. If they did they were killed on the spot!

"Kimi! Be careful! He's a powerful demon and he could really hurt you!" Kagome pleaded. She didn't want to see her best friend get hurt. InuYasha placed his sword onto his shoulder and smirked.

"Being told off by a woman. How does that feel? Huh?" He teased. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes glowered. He kept his attention on Kimi. He did not want to show his weakness to his brother or his wrench but he also did not want to handle Kimi in a rude manner. A growl escaped his throat.

Kimi's muscles tightened. Had she done something wrong? Had she hit a nerve? She shook off the feeling. Someone had to put him in his place and it was most definitely going to be her. He lied to her all this time and kept secrets from her. Why should she play nice at this point in time?

"And second of all, I'm not a pawn or slave. I am a human being and _deserve_ to be respected. I'll come with you if I so choose." Kimi declared as she crossed her arms over her chest. She guessed she wasn't a human but what else was she to say? A demon being? That made no sense.

Sesshoumaru's stature remained the same. He could not help but chuckle in his head. She still had her beautiful fiery spirit and he still loved it as well as her; but in front of his half-breed brother, he would not allow her to treat him this way. His growl grew in volume.

Kagome held onto Kimi's wrist. What was going on? Sesshoumaru should've attacked Kimi by now, but he was just standing there… growling… She eyed InuYasha and he nodded down to her. His thoughts were the same. What exactly was their relationship anyway? Had Kagome opened her mouth to say something (which she wished she had the courage to do, she had a bone or two to pick) he _surely_ would have cut her tongue out.

"I only ask that you give them a place to rest for a while…" Kimi finished her argument and held her eyes firmly onto Sesshoumaru's. InuYasha scoffed but before he could retort, Kagome swiftly elbowed him and gave him a stern eye. Silence sung her song as a soft breeze blew. Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed.

"Fine. But the half-breed better stay out of my way." Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome and InuYasha could barely retain their shock. "And in return, you will help prepare for the ball Akiho is preparing for tomorrow." He turned on his heel and started off for his palace.

Kimi quickly turned to Kagome and gave her a large embrace. Kagome returned the hug but quickly held Kimi out at arm's length.

"H-how?" Kagome stuttered. Kimi only smiled and turned to follow Sesshoumaru.

"We better keep up. He hates being held behind." Kimi winked as she giggled. She wasn't too thrilled that she had to help out Akiho… but she was glad with her small victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. <strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you thought!<strong>  
><strong>Please R&amp;R~<strong>  
><strong>Love,<br>Snowy B**


	11. Chapter 10

**I know...**  
><strong>A lot has gone on in my life right now. Making it hectic...<strong>  
><strong>It's my last year of school (oh God _...), my boyfriend of three years broke up with me and I got a new puppy! <strong>  
><strong>So as you see... a lot has gone on xP...<strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoy this chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>Akiho smirked as she stared at her reflection. Her dark dress hugged her curves as her fiery hair was held in a high ponytail. She made sure each ringlet was in the right place. Her pale skin glowed. Tonight she would steal Sesshoumaru from that wrench. She had worked Kimi so hard and made sure that she would be busy the whole night.<p>

Once she was done expecting herself, Akiho turned away from her reflection and exited her room onto her balcony. She observed as people exited their carriages and servants ushered them into Sesshoumaru's palace. Akiho could hardly contain her excitement. She admitted that she was upset when Sesshoumaru came back with Kimi and two others but when she heard Kimi had to help she burst into smiles.

A gentle breeze blew as she decided it was time to greet her guests. She exited her chambers and slowly skipped down the many hallways until she was on top the grand stairway. She glared at the servant who was to introduce her.

"Don't mess up or I'll have your head." She warned with a large smile on her face. The red haired man glared back as he rolled his eyes.

"From top most feared guard to a lowly announcer. How degrading…" Kouji muttered to himself as he prepared to introduce the witch…er… _beautiful_ Akiho. Before he could pick up his scroll Akiho elbowed him, hard.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" She snapped. Kouji held his soon to be bruised side.

"_Lord_ Sesshoumaru was seeing to Rin the last I heard." He mumbled. Akiho growled as she muttered profanities under her breath. She elbowed him once more.

"Just introduce me. I'll deal with him later." Akiho barked as she dusted her dress once more and straighten her body. Kouji couldn't stand her. If it was up to him, he would swiftly kick her down the- "_Now_!" She shouted.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome with open arms, Lady Akiho!" Kouji announced loudly enough for the large crowd to hear. The crowd clapped as Akiho descended down the large steps, a smile on her pale face. She greeted a handful of guests before she started her search for Sesshoumaru. If that wrench was anywhere near him; Akiho would blow up.

* * *

><p>Kimi happily sighed as she watched Rin grab a handful of beautiful dolls to show her. She was happy her duty was to take care of Rin. It could have been much worse. She didn't have to tend to whiny guests like poor Natsuko. Kagome sat beside Kimi on Rin's bed and twisted her dark hair in between her fingers.<p>

"So what will happen between you and Sesshoumaru now that you know you were meant to… be with him?" Kagome asked carefully. Kimi had explained the whole _Sesshoumaru_ situation to Kagome. It was a complicated topic.

"I have no idea. I'd have to discuss it with him… and I'd rather not…" Kimi exhaled as she clenched her maid uniform. It felt right to be in the tight uniform rather than the frilly dress. Rin raced back to the pair with three dolls. Rin smiled up at them as she handed them one each. A grin slowly appeared on Kimi's face. "What do you want to play little one?" Rin's smile turned into a cute glare.

"I'm not little!" Rin pouted as she crossed her arms around her chest. Her bright brown eyes playfully glared at Kimi. Kagome giggled as Kimi stood up and chased Rin around the room. Rin shrieked as her caregiver picked her up and spun her in a circle.

"You're little to me." Kimi laughed as she placed Rin back onto her feet. Rin stumbled before catching her balance. Kimi ruffled the child's hair as she sat back down beside her best friend. Rin slowly tilted her head to the side, a question forming in her mind.

"Kimi…" She started as she played with her fingers. Kimi looked up at the young child with a smile.

"Yes, Rin? Is something bothering you?" Rin smiled as she shook her head. Her brown eyes sparkled as she finally got the courage to ask.

"Do you like Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome coughed to cover a laugh. Kimi's eyes widened at the question. She really didn't want to talk about him…

"Why do you ask, Rin?" She countered trying to avoid the question at all costs. Rin only shrugged and turned her attention back to her doll. Kagome softly giggled causing Kimi to glower. "What's so funny?"

"Your face is red." Kagome said matter-of-factly as she stood up and straightened her school skirt. Kimi's hands raced to her face as she attempted to cover it. Kagome skipped to the door with a laugh. "I better get back to InuYasha and make sure he isn't causing trouble. He doesn't want to leave the room but knowing him-" Kagome opened the door to let herself out but was startled by Sesshoumaru standing in front of her.

"M'Lord!" Rin shouted as she raced to give him a hug. Kimi felt as if she could burn the castle down with just how hot her body was becoming. Was he eavesdropping!? Did he hear anything?! She could feel his golden eyes scorch her with his staring.

"Well… I'll leave you two! See you later Kimi!" Kagome blurted as she raced out of the room. Kimi was going to get back at her for leaving her alone with him…

"Rin, it is time for bed." Sesshoumaru muttered as he slowly entered the room; his eyes left Kimi. Rin pouted as she let go of Sesshoumaru and raced over to Kimi. She stared up at her with sad eyes.

"Do I have to?" She whined as she embraced Kimi. Kimi let out a soft laugh as she lifted the child and placed her into her bed.

"Yes. But I will be sure to greet you in the morning." Kimiko explained as she covered Rin with her blankets. Rin slowly closed her eyes with a nod. Kimi brushed pass Sesshoumaru as she exited the room. She just couldn't be around him and she had no idea why. She felt something grab hold of her arm. She turned to see Sesshoumaru; his golden eyes on her. He closed the door to Rin's room and led her away.

* * *

><p>Kaori sighed as she stretched out on a branch, once again in a tree observing the festivities. The ball seemed boring and dull. Why would anyone want to just stand around and chat about dumb politics?<p>

"Stay still, Kaori. You're fidgeting is distracting me." Kaori turned to Ryo and gave him a look. That was the one thing that was different. Ryo had accompanied her. If it were her choice, she would've stayed home.

"I'm not fidgeting. And besides, I wanted to stay home. So it's your fault." She lamented. Ryo only rolled his dark eyes at her. He didn't know why he asked her to come with him either. But what was done was done.

"Don't insult me. We're on a mission to get the girl." He growled. He stood a branch next to the witch. Kaori sighed once more as she watched a redheaded woman slap a man across the face. She did like live drama.

"But for what purpose? We've been after her for three years. Don't you think it's time to stop?" She questioned. She soon got her answer when she looked toward Ryo. His eyes darkened and his face was in a scowl. She knew she went out of line with the question. "Never mind…"

Kaori knew Ryo for a long time. But sometimes she felt as if he lied to her about himself. There was just so much she didn't know about him. It also didn't help that he was power hungry. For all she knew he would get rid of her after she wasn't of use to him anymore. As it stood, she was the strongest of his soldiers. Something caught Kaori's eyes in the distance which caused her to lose her train of thought.

"Ryo… I know what will cheer you up." She chimed as she summoned her crystal ball in front of her. Ryo raised a brow as he jumped onto her branch and stood behind her observing what was happening in the ball. A smirk appeared on his face when he saw the beautiful Kimi in the crystal.

* * *

><p>Kimi gave up her attempts of escape from Sesshoumaru. He wasn't going to let go and she was pretty sure she would be left with a bruised wrist. He led her away from the castle toward the gardens. Possibly to avoid the party, who knew? Kimi started to get a bit agitated. Why did he always have to try and take control over her? She stopped moving causing Sesshoumaru to stop as well.<p>

"What do you want from me?" Kimi demanded as she finally freed her arm. The perfume from the flowers entered her delicate nose. Sesshoumaru grunted as he turned to face her. Kimi turned her body away from him. She couldn't look at him. Her blood was boiling. She crossed her arms over her chest.

A warm hand gently held her chin causing her to gasp. Her eyes locked with his. No words were exchanged. She could stare into his eyes for as long as she lived. The golden hue sparkled in the moonlight. So serious yet... so full of emotion. His porcelain skin glowed. Kimi had to slowly take in a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"I did not want to frighten you by telling you everything right away." Sesshoumaru murmured deeply. The tone of his voice soothed Kimi's racing heart. His surprisingly soft clawed hand cupped her cheek causing her to close her emerald eyes. His fingers slowly slid down her face and back to her chin. Everything in this moment felt right. She never wanted the feeling to end.

"Sesshoumaru..." Kimi whispered as she slowly opened her eyes once more. His name felt like silk on her lips. She wanted to say his name over and over again. He pulled her face closer and closer to his. Her stomach twisted into a thousand knots as she felt his warm breath on her lips.

"There you are, Sesshoumaru! I've been looking all over for you." An annoyingly shrill voice sounded. Sesshoumaru dropped his hand to his side and moved away from Kimi. Kimi couldn't help but inwardly pout. She then turned her attention to the owner of the voice... Akiho...

Akiho quickly wrapped her arm around Seshoumaru's and pulled him further away from Kimi. She searched high and low for the demon lord before getting his scent from outside... mixed with the wench's. She knew she had to quickly act and she was lucky she had caught them before... oh how she was going to punish the stupid blonde before her.

"You are supposed to be my date tonight, no?" Akiho giggled as she rested her head onto Sesshoumaru's strong chest. Kimi couldn't help but feel jealous. She softly growled as he watched Akiho quickly leading Sesshoumaru away towards the castle leaving Kimi to her own thoughts.

Maybe her and Sesshoumaru's time was in the past and he wanted to be with Akiho now. Maybe she wasn't meant to return to the Feudal Era. She let out an irritated sigh before heading to Natsuko's room. She felt tired suddenly.

* * *

><p>Kaori observed the scene with wide eyes. Was it a mistake showing Ryo the crystal ball? She knew he had a weird obsession for the girl. She bit her lip when she noticed him clenching his trembling fist. Once the scene played out and the redheaded woman stole Sesshoumaru away Kaori turned to attention waiting for Ryo to speak. As much as she liked drama... this might have been a little too much.<p>

Ryo watched as the wretched demon lord placed his filthy hands onto Kimiko. He clenched his fists not wanting to show weakness in front of Kaori. It should be him standing there wooing the beautiful woman, not that low-life. Then he raised a brow when the fiery haired woman took over the scene. It gave him an idea...

"Good job Kaori. I know what needs to be done now." Ryo affirmed with a smirk. Kaori raised her delicate brows as she pushed up her hat to get a better look at Ryo. What the hell kind of plan did he get from that scene? What was he going to do? Kill Sesshoumaru?

"I'm sorry. What?" She questioned as she watched Ryo jump out of the tree. She made her crystal ball disappear before following him. She didn't need to break another one.

* * *

><p>The next morning Natsuko groggily rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed. The ball had drained her. She stayed up almost all night attending to Akiho's guests. Though she did get to sneak in a dance with Kouji... but what had surprised her was when she saw her Lord with the devil herself... She'd have to discuss it with him.<p>

After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she stretched as she stared at Kimi's empty bed... empty bed?! Natsuko slipped out of her own bed. She quickly dragged her way over to her friends bed; ripping the covers off revealing emptiness. _Oh god... oh god not again! _She thought to herself as she desperately reached for her clothes.

Kimi nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a noise behind her. She blinked her eyes several times before covering her mouth to stifle a laugh. Natsuko hadn't seen her sitting by the window. Why would she look there? She always woke up before Kimi. Before her friend bolted out the door, Kimi finally cleared her throat. Natsuko let out a loud sigh of relief noticing an already dressed Kimi.

"Kimi! Oh my goodness! I was so worried about you. I thought you ran away. Why didn't you say anything?! Why did you let me look like a lunatic!" Natsuko blurted as she made her away over to the window Kimi was sitting in front of. Once beside her friend, she straightened her maid uniform. "What are you doing up before me anyways?"

Kimi let out a soft sigh as she turned her attention back to the window. They didn't have much of a view but it was fine. She took a chunk of her golden locks as she repeatedly raked her fingers through the strands.

"Natsuko... you were my best friend in the past... and you still are now... and knew about Sesshoumaru and I..." Kimi muttered. Natsuko slowly raised her brow. What was Kimi going on about now?

"That's right..." She answered as she continued to stand beside Kimi.

"I think me coming here was a mistake... I don't belong here..." Kimi mumbled inaudibly. Before Natsuko could respond the door slammed open revealing a dark haired girl in weird clothing.

"Oh sorry! I tripped as I was opening the door. My name is Kagome! Nice to meet you." She greeted as she joyfully strolled in unaware of the tension in the room.

"Natsuko..." The navy haired maid answered. She watched as Kagome sat beside Kimi.

"So... how'd it go after I left? Did the two of you finally talk?" Kagome asked joyfully. Kimi abruptly stood up and walked away from the window. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out another sigh before turning to her friends with a serious expression on her face.

"Last night... last night I felt as if I was home. As if I found out where I was meant to be. That quickly ended when I realized... I stayed up all night thinking..." Kimi bit her lip as she clenched her fists, visibly shaking. Her emotions finally pouring out of her. "All I know is that coming here was a mistake! I don't belong here... What happened back then was the past... now is the future and it's different." She took a breath as she observed her friends shocked reactions. Natsuko seemed like she was about to say something but Kimi interrupted her.

"I promised Rin I'd be there when she woke up..." She whispered as she turned on her heel and raced out of the room. Silence. Kagome was the first to speak.

"Should we go after her?" Natsuko only shook her head. Before turning to face Kagome.

"She's done this in the past. And from the sounds of it, last night with Sesshoumaru didn't go smoothly... I saw him last night... dancing with another woman..." Natsuko confessed. She didn't even know Kagome but a friend of Kimi's was a friend of hers.

Kagome could not believe her ears. Sesshoumaru was with another woman? After all him and Kimi had been through. Almost mating with each other and he was with another woman last night?! Kagome grabbed Natsuko's arm tightly and dragged her out of the room and down the hall.

"W-what are you doing? Where are we going?" Natsuko questioned as she clumsily tried to stay on her feet.

"You are taking me to Sesshoumaru."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples in frustration. Jaken paced back and forth in his study. He wasn't even listening to the leech speak. His mind was else where. Why did he even allow Akiho to lead him away from Kimi last night? The secret was out and he could have finally been with his beloved. Instead he allowed himself to be taken away to be with someone else. He turned his cushion to face the window. What was the matter with him? How could he be so foolish?<p>

The door knocked and then opened. Sesshoumaru didn't bother turning, he already knew who it was.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Akiho sang as she slowly strutted into the room. She wore her shortest kimono today. Last night had been the greatest. She danced all night with her beloved in front of all of the most important lords and ladies of the lands. Now everyone was in talks of their relationship, not that stupid wrench and him. "Morning, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Don't you see we are in the middle of business?!" Jaken shouted. He knew his master wasn't listening to him but it was better to ignore the situation than address it, especially when it came down to Lord Sesshoumaru. Akiho glared at Jaken before picking up the imp and throwing him out of the room before closing the door. Once satisfied, she made her way over to her lover, her fiery ringlets bouncing with every step.

"Lord Sesshoumaru... I hope you slept as well as I did..." Akiho cooed as she wrapped her slender arm around Sesshoumaru's shoulders, leaning her body onto his side. She slowly ran her fingers through his silky hair. Her heart pounded. Finally she was on top, not that stupid Kimiko. Finally she was getting Sesshoumaru's attention. She leaned closer to him to whisper into his ear. "Maybe we can finally merge our territories tonight..." She whispered before the doors to the study opened. Two gasps were heard causing Akiho to glance up.

Natsuko was dragged into Sesshoumaru's study against her will by Kagome. She could smell Akiho from behind the doors and pleaded with Kagome not to open them. When Kagome refused to listen and pushed Natsuko in, they both gasped. Akiho was leaning into Seshoumaru, whispering into his ear. Her ruby eyes glanced up at them, a sly smirk forming on her pale face.

"Don't you know how to knock? I am appalled, Natsuko." Akiho giggled as she go closer to Sesshoumaru. Natsuko growled.

"So you are the one..." Kagome started. She couldn't see Sesshoumaru, as he was turned away from her. Her chocolate eyes glared at the back of his head. She felt as if she could burn holes into it. "How could you Sesshoumaru?" She whispered. She knew he heard her.

"Its _Lord_ Sesshoumaru to you wench. Now get the hell out, we have important business to attend to." Akiho commanded as she continued to run her fingers through Sesshoumaru's silky hair. Natsuko and Kagome couldn't believe Sesshoumaru was allowing this!

"I only take commands from m'Lord. I would suggest you take your filthy hands off of him..." Natsuko countered as her growl grew in volume. Kagome stood her ground beside her. She knew this could turn ugly at any minute. Akiho let out a laugh.

"I had no idea he was your property, Natsuko. I don't think Lord Sesshoumaru would like to be thought of in that way." Akiho threw her head back and laughed even louder. Natsuko stopped her growling when she noticed Sesshoumaru gripped his fist. She didn't want to be the one to anger her lord. Akiho finally stopped her annoying laughter as she leaned her head onto Sesshoumaru's. "Now like I had said before, why don't you two leave us. We are in the middle of important... business. Land merging... you know."

"Land merging?" Kagome questioned with a raised brow.

"The only way to merge lands is to..." Natsuko was cut off.

"Excatly. We are going to mate. Now, if you excuse us." Akiho ordered as she shooed the pair. Kagome hit her boiling point.

"Are you serious, Sesshoumaru?! You are going to leave Kimi after all you've been through?! You're going to allow her to leave?! And here I thought you had a heart... But I guess it's true when people say you are heartless!" Kagome shouted. How could he betray Kimi like this?! Akiho let out another laugh.

"Human, get the hell out before I punish you. Know your place. Kimiko left years ago for whatever reason and now is crawling back because whatever didn't work out. She was the past and I am the future-"

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru roared as he abruptly stood up causing Akiho to nearly jump out of her skin. Kagome and Natsuko glanced at each other in shock. His aura was angry and filling the room. Afraid of what the Western Lord would do next, no one moved. The growing silence was broken by a loud scream. "Rin..." Sesshoumaru whispered before he jumped out of the studies window.

* * *

><p>Kimi stroked Rin's hair as she stared out the child's window. She had come to the conclusion that she was leaving. Although she had fallen in love with Rin... she didn't belong in his castle any longer. <em>Rin's heart would be broken but she'll forget about me in no time...<em>

"Kimi...?" a soft voice called. It made Kimi jump. She turned to Rin only to be faced with a worried look. Kimi smiled.

"Oh, good morning Rin. Did you sleep well?" Kimi asked as she continued to stroke the child's hair.

"I did..." Rin answered quietly. She still had a worried look on her face. Kimi laughed as she got off of the bed.

"Your face will get stuck like that if you keep it that way." Kimi commented as she patted Rin's clothes on the bed. "Now hurry to get dressed. It is beautiful outside and we don't want to miss the day." Kimi slowly walked to the door before she turned and winked. "I'll be waiting outside."

Kimi was leaning against a tree when she saw Rin racing towards her carrying flowers. Kimi smiled. Rin always knew how to lift her spirits even if they only knew each other for a short period of time. The little girl handed Kimi the flowers with a large smile on her face.

"I thought they would cheer you up." Rin shrugged. Kimi took the flowers, an assortment of Lilies. Their scent overwhelmed her with sweetness.

"Thank you, Rin. You are always so thoughtful." Kimi smiled as she knelt down and gave Rin a tight hug. Deep laughter startled the pair.

"Aw, how sweet." An unknown voice mocked. Rin grabbed a hold of Kimi's arm as they stood up searching for the source of the voice. Someone could be seen walking in the distance. Kimi pushed Rin behind her to protect Rin from any harm. The stranger stopped in front of the frightened pair. He had dirty blonde hair and dark soulless eyes. He wore a long dark coat and a ram necklace. "Ah, I finally get to set my eyes on the lovely, Kimiko."

"Who the hell are you?" Kimi demanded as she continued to block Rin from the man's view. The man chuckled as he placed his hands into his pockets.

"Feisty, just as I like it." He commented with a smirk before he raced toward the pair.

"Rin, run!" She shouted as she pushed Rin away from her. Rin screamed as she ran towards the castle. The man pinned Kimi against the tree causing her to scream out. His hand wrapped tightly around Kimi's neck. The blonde placed her hands onto his arm desperately trying to pull him away from her. The bracelet burned her wrist to the point she was sure she would have a mark from it this time.

A deep growl caused Kimi to look over the stranger's shoulder. There she could see Sesshoumaru racing straight towards her attacker before being thrown back by a barrier. He gracefully landed onto his feet, displeased. Kagome and Natsuko started to run into view.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to come a little later. Master Ryo is currently busy and wishes not to be disturbed." A voice informed from above. The trio looked up to see a girl floating in the air. She had snowy hair and wore a large hat. Her sapphire eyes were playful.

Sesshoumaru's growl grew louder as he pulled out his sword and released a powerful blue energy. It raced toward the barrier only to be repelled back. Natsuko pushed Kagome out of the way. Kagome coughed up some dust as she stared up in disbelief.

"It was deflected?! How?!" She gasped. Sesshoumaru was shocked as well, though he didn't show it. He kept up his stoic composure. The witch held her sides in laughter.

"Sillys. I told you Master Ryo did not want to be disturbed." Kaori giggled as she shrugged her shoulders finally deciding it was OK to be on the ground. Kimi let out another scream causing everyone to stare in her direction.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. I decided I would claim what was mine." Ryo spoke as he leaned closer to Kimi and licked her cheek. Kimi revolted and tried to squirm away. Ryo then forced her legs around his waist causing her maid outfit to rip. Kimi attempted to punch her capture in the face but he pinned her arms above her head.

"Let her go!" Kagome shrieked as she banged her fists onto the barrier. She cursed under her breath. She didn't have her bows or arrows. She had left them back at the castle not thinking anyone would dare attack Sesshoumaru; especially on his lands. Kaori had to admit... she had no idea Ryo had planned to take the girl's innocence in front of a crowd. She thought the plan was to take her and get away from the castle.

Sesshoumaru's demonic aura took over his body. He couldn't stand someone else touching his beloved. He couldn't believe what this vile being was doing. He felt his eyes change colour and his face beginning to elongate. He was going to transform. He was going to tear the skin from the man's being slowly so he would suffer. His transformation was beginning and he was going to allow it to happen.

"Move!" A voice shouted. Natsuko slowly turned her attention to the voice. Someone in red raced toward them with a big sword in their hands. Behind, him Mamoru and Kouji followed. The man in red's sword suddenly became covered in diamonds. "Adament!" He shouted as he swung his sword. Kagome pushed Natsuko out of the way as the diamond shrapnel flew towards the barrier causing it to dissipate. Kaori's eyes widened before she jumped into the air.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called as she raced toward him. Ryo cursed as he let go of Kimi, allowing her to drop onto the ground before grabbing hold of her hair. Kimi kicked up at Ryo which caught the warlock off guard and made him let go. He grunted before he was faced with Sesshoumaru. Ryo smirked.

"I'm going to take what's mine today." Ryo stated. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red before him and Ryo began to fight.

"Are you ok, Kimi?" Natsuko worriedly asked as she looked over her friend for any wounds. Kimi rubbed her head before she stood up, her emerald eyes focused on the fight between Sesshoumaru and Ryo.

"Yea. Who the hell is he? I'm going to get him for this." Kimi growled as she shook off Natsuko and raced toward the fighting pair. Kagome and Natsuko called for her to come back, but she ignored them.

"Come to join the party?" Ryo remarked as he turned to face Kimi. Sesshoumaru stood in front of her.

"Stay with Natsuko." Sesshoumaru ordered, his golden eyes still on the intruder. Kimiko glared at him.

"He attacked me! I'm going to teach him a lesson." Kimi stated as she crossed her arms. "Besides, I don't need to take orders from _you_." She mumbled the last part. She was sure he heard her but that didn't mean she cared in the slightest.

Ryo sent a bunch of dark energy spheres toward the couple. Kimi jumped out of the way just in time. She wasn't as graceful as Sesshoumaru but she was safe. The only thing Kimi could do was dodge Ryo's attacks. It was starting to drive her up the wall. She stopped her movements and quickly raced to Ryo initiating hand to hand combat.

"What the hell are you doing here?! What do you want from me?!" Kimi shouted as she quickly threw punches and kicks at her attacker. Ryo merely blocked every single one as if she were a fly, and that angered Kimi more.

"My dear Kimiko, I'm only here to claim you. You are mine. Therefore I must take you." Ryo explained as he continued to block Kimi. And that's what caused Kimi to snap. She let out a loud yell and rushed toward Ryo. A white light engulfed her fists as she quickened her pace. The first strike hit Ryo square in the face. He screamed out in pain as he fell backwards. Everyone stared wide eyed.

"I don't belong to anyone! No one can claim me but myself! Why doesn't anyone get that!?" She shouted baring her fangs. Kagome covered her mouth in shock. When did Kimi learn to fight like that?

"I think the energy in her punch tried to purify him." Kagome observed. Sesshoumaru raised a brow at this. He never knew Kimi could do any such thing. Why would a demon be able to purify? That was an oxymoron.

"Are you dumb? Demons can't purify anything." InuYasha scoffed. Kagome only glared. Now was not the time to deal with InuYasha. Her friend was in danger. Kimi started to walk away sure that stupid Ryo got the message.

"I'm not finished with you yet..." She heard. She slowly turned to see the witch holding Ryo up, his face charred. The palms of his hands was facing out; one towards her and the other Sesshoumaru. Dark pulsing spheres grew to the size of a small beach ball before he let them go. They came so fast, Kimi knew there was no way she would out run it and closed her eyes.

Suddenly her body fell to the ground and a loud bellow caused her to open them in shock. There on top of her was Kouji. He protected her! Kimi yelled out as she held him to her body. She looked to her side to see Mamoru had stepped in front of Sesshoumaru. Natsuko came racing to Kimi's side. Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru.

"You fools! None the matter. I will return for Kimiko, Lord Sesshoumaru. You better be ready!" Ryo proclaimed before him and the witch disappeared.

"Kouji!" Kimi cried as she placed him onto the grass. Her hands were bloodily when she removed them. Natsuko collapsed onto his chest as she started to bawl. The red haired demon stirred causing Natsuko to gasp. "Someone get him help!" Kimi screamed.

"T-that won't be necessary, K-Kimi..." Kouji took in a shallow breath. Kimi gasped at the injured demon.

"Are you stupid?! You need help! Why did you even step in the way!?" she shouted as she pounded the ground in frustration. Kouji turned his attention to Natsuko. He feebly raised his hand and stroked her face. Natsuko burst into tears.

"I'm happy I got to... to dance with y-you." Kouji weakly smiled. His lime green eyes slowly closed. Natsuko let out a loud shriek.

* * *

><p>Kimiko tugged at her hair in worry while she paced in front of Natsuko's room. The poor girl had locked herself in and refused to come out. The only thing that could be heard were her sobs. Mamoru had also passed on. Kimi still didn't understand why they risked their lives...<p>

"Lady Kimiko," a voice addressed. Kimi swiftly turned nearly knocking over the servant. She slowly lowered her hands to her side as the woman regained her composure. "I was ordered to take you to your new room and give you a bath. I will be your stand in until Natsuko recovers..."

Kimi allowed the servant to lead her away from Natsuko's room with little fight. Her friend needed to mourn. The servant led her down a couple of hallways; zigzagging through the castle. Kimi wasn't paying attention. Finally the woman stopped in front of a door and slowly opened it. She told Kimi to wait while she made sure things were in order.

Akiho stood in her doorway watching Kimiko. She was moving back to her old chambers beside Sesshoumaru... She bit at a hangnail. She couldn't believe her luck! That should have been her room! Not that stupid Kimiko's! Akiho took a deep breath before approaching her.

"Too bad about Mamoru and... what was the other one's name? Kazuo... Kenshin..."

"Kouji..." Kimi mumbled. She knew Akiho was there. She just chose to ignore her.

"Ah yes... Kouji." Akiho giggled. She raised a brow as she re-curled a ringlet. "You know... none of this would've happened if you stayed wherever you came from."

Kimi clutched her fist. This was just what she needed. Akiho pushing her buttons. The fox demon came closer to Kimi, a large smile on her face. She only stopped when her face was only inches from Kimiko's.

"You might as well leave. You got two of Sesshoumaru's greatest soldiers killed. And there is no use for you any longer as Sesshoumaru and I are mating tonight." Akiho confessed with a smile. Kimi slapped Akiho and pushed her away before the servant came back beckoning the former to enter the room. Akiho held her face in shock. Kimi started to growl, fangs baring. She never realized she actually _had_ fangs before today. She just thought her canine teeth were sharper than everyone else's.

"I don't care what you and Sesshoumaru have planned. But don't you dare insult me or Kouji and Mamoru's bravery. I'll do far worse next time." Kimi warned before following the servant into the room.

The woman led Kimiko to a bath she had drawn. Kimi quickly undressed and stepped into the warm water allowing it to soothe her aching muscles. She let out a sigh of frustration. So it was true. Sesshoumaru wanted Akiho. At least it came out now. She allowed the servant to brush her mangled tresses. The sun started to slowly set. _Good night, Kouji. Good night, Mamoru_. She thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

Kimi slipped on a simple silk gown. She had stayed in the bath for quite awhile. The woman who was helping her had left. The night sparkled with stars as the large crescent moon shone it's mesmerizing light. The young woman stood on the balcony staring out into the sky before closing her emerald eyes. A cool breeze blew causing her bangs to flutter.

She remembered this balcony. She remembered staying up all hours of the night waiting for Sesshoumaru to come back from his journeys. He then would surprise her by jumping onto her balcony with a single lily in his hand. They would stay in each other's arms until the sun shone it's rays once more. Kimi slowly opened her teary eyes and sighed. That was the past that she had forgotten. The past. Not the present or future. She rubbed her now chilled body as she turned to go back inside her room; closing the door behind her. Kimi slipped into her bed and covered herself. Tomorrow she would go. Maybe she could help Kagome on her journey.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru stared up at the moon with a grim look on his face. Today had passed by with a blur. Too many things had happened at once and it was hard for him to process. He had been confused with himself in the morning, he nearly lost his composure in the afternoon and by evening lost two of his best soldiers. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. Now he had two people he wanted to rip to shreds. Even thinking of the way Ryo had touched Kimi made Sesshoumaru's blood boil. If he had to destroy every single town just to find that bas-<p>

A soft knock caused him to leave his thoughts. The servant he had appointed to take care of Kimi while Natsuko was mourning stepped into the room.

"I have come to report to you as you have ordered, my Lord." She announced with a bow. Aiko was second in command after Natsuko and had also been around when Kimi had first come into his life. He didn't trust her as much as Natsuko but she would have to do for now.

"What have you to report?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Aiko shut the door behind her as she stepped into the study.

"Miss Natsuko still refuses to leave the room but she has taken a meal. Master InuYasha and his woman decided they would journey again tomorrow." She reported. Sesshoumaru finally gazed upon the woman. She was wearing a similar outfit that Natsuko would wear. Her long dark locks held in a bun. She watched him with silver eyes. She had tried to lay with him once.

"What of Kimiko?" Saying her name felt relaxing. But he was worried. He hadn't seen her since the night before the fight and he was sure she was even more upset than she had already been. Aiko let out a small laugh which intrigued the silver haired demon.

"She's in her old chambers. Lady Akiho confronted her and Lady Kimiko taught her a lesson." She smiled as she turned and headed for the door once more. Taught Akiho a lesson? Sesshoumaru was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Lady Akiho spoke of some things which angered Lady Kimiko. So Lady Kimiko slapped Lady Akiho." The dark haired demon confessed with a laugh. She then bow her head to be excused and left the room. Sesshoumaru raised a brow at this. Kimi was stubborn but he never knew her to strike someone. Curiosity got the best of him and he jumped out the window as he did earlier in the day.

* * *

><p>A cool breeze caused Kimi to shiver. She pulled her blanket closer to her body but she wouldn't stop shivering. Did she leave the door to the balcony open or something? She slowly opened her tired eyes before rubbing the sleep out of them. She rolled her body to face the breeze to see that the door was slightly ajar. She raised her brow then grunted. She was sure she had closed it. Kimi carefully got out of the bed. The floor was cold; she wanted to jump back into the warm covers but the door needed to close or else she would catch a cold.<p>

A shadow towered over her. She nearly screamed until the shadow became a familiar face. Sesshoumaru. She held her right hand over her beating heart; a sigh escaped her lips.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know it's rude sneaking into someone's bedroom in the middle of the night?" She questioned in a harsh tone. Sesshoumaru only stared at her with his magnificent golden eyes before closing the opened balcony door and stepping towards the blonde demoness.

"Why did you strike Akiho?" He inquired; completely ignoring her question. It didn't help that his question bothered Kimi.

"You sneak into my chambers... in the middle of the night... to ask me _that_?" She frowned as she crossed her arms. Her eyes burning with anger. She then turned her back to him. "You might as well leave and go do your _business _with her. I don't have any patience for your non-sense."

"Business?" Sesshoumaru questioned. What was she talking about? He had nothing planned with Akiho. He was going to send her off tomorrow. She had no reason to stay in his dwellings any longer. Kimi quickly faced the silver haired demon once more. Her face flushed red.

"Is that all you're here for? To ask questions? Don't play any games with me, Sesshoumaru. I know that you want to be with Akiho. Go ahead. I'm not stopping you. But don't drag me into your petty drama." She raged before taking a deep breath. She took a couple steps away from Sesshoumaru before allowing her attention to be taken by the large moon in the sky. "Please leave me alone."

Sesshoumaru slowly strode behind Kimi and wrapped his arms around her waist. She struggled to free herself from his grasp but he held on firmly. He could suddenly smell sea salt and realized that she was crying. She finally stopped her struggle and collapsed into his chest. He could feel her tears soak his top. He leaned down to her ear.

"I am doing no such thing with Akiho." He softly murmured into her ear. Kimi stared up at him with wide eyes. Sesshoumaru slowly ran his fingers through her soft golden hair. He lifted his head to observe her before wiping the tears that stained her pale face.

"Why? You went off with her last night." She grumbled as she finally pushed herself away fro him. She turned away from him not wanting to be mesmerized by his golden stare. "I mean. I was the past. I might have forgotten us together but it's long gone. Clearly you have feelings for her... so go... there's your future."

Strong arms wrapped around her waist. Kimi was pulled into an even stronger chest. She couldn't help but take a deep breath of his scent. It made her go wild. His scent was very earthy. He leaned his chin onto her shoulder and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"If that were the case... why would I save myself for you all these years." Sesshoumaru muttered into her neck. Kimi's mind reeled. She never thought of that... the agony he must have been through. Waiting for the one he loved... for years... almost losing hope when suddenly she appeared and she had no memory of him. How foolish of her to forget that he was hurting too. Sesshoumaru might not have expressed his emotions; he wasn't a man of many words. But that didn't have mean he had no feelings.

Kimi turned to face the silver haired demon once more. She slowly lifted her small hand and traced his beautiful markings like she used to. Sesshoumaru gently closed his eyes; a soft growl rumbled in his chest signifying his pleasure. She wouldn't question him any longer. She felt at home once more. She didn't want it to end. She lowered his head toward her lips. Once his warm lips touched hers she knew what she was doing was right.

Sesshoumaru hungrily deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped her lips. He waited for years to do this with his beloved. He wanted this, no, he _needed_ this. He tangled his fingers through her hair. How he longed to be in her arms. He gently pushed her towards her bed and he was delighted when she allowed this. The pair of demons fell into a tangled heap.

The silvered haired demon slowly removed his lips from hers. He stared into her sparkling jade eyes and he slowly lowered the strap of her silk gown. She knew what was happening, and she wanted it, no, she _needed_ it to happen.

She nodded her head and Sesshoumaru tilted his head toward her neck planting small kisses. Kimi pushed her hair to the side, her eyes still locked on him. He sunk his fangs into her left shoulder. Pain and pleasure shot through her body. Sesshoumaru lifted his head and licked his lips. Kimi pulled him down for another kiss before moving his top and sinking her own fangs into his shoulder. Sesshoumaru let out a low growl of pleasure.

The beautiful crescent moon was slowly replaced by the shining sun. The night of ecstasy was over. Kimi slowly opened her eyes to see a strong chest before her. She took in the scent and softly smiled to herself. Earthy. She looked up to see golden eyes staring at her. She turned onto her side and ran her fingers through his silky silver hair.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru." She murmured; not losing eye contact with her new mate.

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, so much happened in this chapter!<br>Hope you enjoyed.**  
><strong>Let me know what you thought!<strong>  
><strong>Please R&amp;R~<strong>  
><strong>Love, Snowy B~<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

Kimi groaned as the sunlight shined in her face. It couldn't be morning already... could it? She rolled over onto her side. She wanted more sleep. With Sesshoumaru gone on his journey, she had to take on his daily tasks along with her own. She softly sighed as she tried to let sleep take over her again.

Giggles were heard down a hallway; a pair of footsteps chased by another. Kimi braced herself. It happened every morning for the last two years. The door to her and Sesshoumaru's chambers slammed open.

"Don't do it! Mama is sleeping!" An older voice warned. Rin; now older, protective and her new adopted daughter. Kimi counted down from three. Once she hit one, she felt something slam onto her body.

"Mama! Wake up! It's time to get up!" A younger voice called. Kimi let out a sigh before she sat up. Her golden hair was dishevelled from her sleep. Sitting on her lap was a young pup, five years of age. She had blonde wavy hair, which she got from her mother. The pup pouted, staring up at Kimi with golden eyes, which she got from her father. Kimi couldn't help but smile inwardly.

"Mizuki… How many times have myself and Rin told you it's not polite to awaken someone from their sleep so rudely?" She questioned with a stern look. Mizuki blinked twice before crossing her arms over her chest.

"One hundred." The young demon confirmed. Kimiko couldn't help chuckle at this. Rin skipped over to her mother and gave her a hug. Kimi placed a kiss on both of her pup's foreheads before shooing them to get up so she could dress. "What are we doing today, mama?"

"Why don't you and Rin play in the gardens? I have a lot of work to get done." Kimi thought out loud as she finished dressing. Mizuki and Rin groaned.

"But mama! You _always_ work. Please play with us today!" Rin pleaded with her large chocolate eyes. Mizuki nodded in agreement. Kimi stared at the two children. They gave her their biggest smile; hoping to win her over.

"Alright… go get dressed you two. I'll meet you in the gardens." Kimi said defeated. The two girls cheered as they raced out of the room. Kimi shook her head as she headed out to the gardens.

Once she got to her favourite tree, she sat down and basked in the warm sunlight. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was happy. She couldn't believe the way her life changed. After the night Sesshoumaru and she mated, he kicked Akiho out of the castle. Kagome was overjoyed to hear the news Kimi brought to her and claimed InuYasha and herself were officially together as well. Rin was initially worried and depressed. Did that mean Rin had to leave? Kimi assured her that was not the case and that she was now her daughter. Rin vowed to love and protect all of her siblings!

Natsuko came out of hiding after two weeks. She went back to her full duties as Kimi's advisor. She was surprised by the position but was happy because she was with her friend and not some dumb fox pup (her words, not Kimi's). She wasn't over Kouji's death but she couldn't stay locked up forever.

Kimi's father was displeased with the news. He wanted her to mate with Lord Ichiro. He tried to convince her to leave Sesshoumaru but she would hear none of it. Besides, it wasn't like she could undo the mating. Their mating marks bound them for eternity. Kimi hadn't seen or heard from her father since that argument.

When Kimi found she was pregnant, Sesshoumaru was beaming… well as much as his eyes would show. After Mizuki's birth, he became obsessed with defeating his enemies, not wanting them to use his pups as leverage. After Mizuki's third birthday, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru found Naraku's location. Sesshoumaru decided that he would journey until he defeated the devilish demon. Kimi pleaded with him not to go but Kagome assured her they would be fine and return home in no time. No time turned to two years.

Kimi let out an agitated sigh at this thought. She worried over her mate's safety but when he returned she would give him a piece of her mind. He knew she hated being in the palace, much less doing Sesshoumaru's paperwork. A soft smile then appeared on her face… he waited for her so she could wait for him.

"Daydreaming again?" A familiar voice asked. Kimi kept her eyes closed. She smelt her advisor from a mile away. When one is bored with the castle life, they practice their skills as Kimi had done.

"It's a nice day to daydream." Kimi mused with a chuckle. Natsuko took a seat beside her. Kimi finally decided to open her eyes when she heard laughter in the distance. Mizuki was riding on Rin's back. Kimi was happy that the two got along well.

"I love that the palace is filled with their laughter. It brightens everything up, don't you think?" Natsuko chuckled. Kimi nodded in agreement as her two pups stopped before her. Mizuki handed a flower crown made of lilies to her mother and Rin handed a lily bracelet to Natsuko.

"For the beautiful queen!" Mizuki shouted as she jumped off Rin's back. "Rin taught me how to make them."

"They are beautiful." Kimi complimented as she pulled her youngest down in a hug. She then ran her fingers through her long silky hair. Mizuki struggled. Rin sat by Natsuko laughing.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked with a giggle. Mizuki stopped her struggle, crossed her arms and pouted.

"I don't _want_ to brush my hair."

"Typical child behaviour." Natsuko laughed. Kimi nodded her head in agreement when she suddenly stopped brushing the blonde hair. Mizuki looked up confused. "What is it?" Natsuko asked now alert. Kimi slowly stood up with her eyes closed. It couldn't be. She raced off with the trio trailing behind.

She raced to the front of the large palace. She followed the scent she was tracking. Earthy and rich. She had been without that scent for two years. It couldn't be. She had to see him; hold him. She stopped once she reached the two guards. There stood in his magnificence the Lord of the West himself. She could feel her eyes well up once her emerald ones found his golden ones.

"Papa! Papa's returned! Papa's returned!" Kimi heard from behind her. Soon Mizuki whizzed past her with Rin following. The pair stopped a few feet from Sesshoumaru. They curtsied before racing to wrap their arms around him.

Sesshoumaru knelt down and nuzzled his pups. They had grown in the time he had left them. He had travelled with InuYasha and his woman to defeat Naraku. It took longer than they had anticipated. But he was defeated. Then InuYasha's woman got stuck in a well. She was unable to return until a year and a half had passed; a possible side effect of the jewel being destroyed. Ryo left no trace to be followed.

He handed a bundle, which was a new kimono, to Rin and a stuffed tiger for Mizuki. They voiced their gratitude's but he had his eyes on someone else at that moment; his mate whom he had been parted from. He could smell the tears that were beginning to fall from her jade eyes. She raced over to him and he tightly wrapped his arms round her. He didn't want to part from her again. His lips hungrily crashed down onto her soft ones. Ecstasy pulsed through his veins.

Kimi closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. Her fingers tangled themselves through his silky hair. How she never wanted to leave him, ever. She pulled away when she heard Mizuki's plea of disgust and Rin's giggles. Kimi stared into the golden eyes she had fallen in love with before she angrily turned from him, crossing her arms.

"We'll be back in 'no time' huh?" Kimi muttered. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist as he led her towards the castle. His two pups raced in front of him.

"I will explain." He chuckled; placing a small kiss onto the top of her head. 

* * *

><p>Akiho stared at the piece of parchment before her… an invitation to Sesshoumaru's return party. She hadn't seen him since he kicked her out of his palace that one faithful day. She remembered it like yesterday…<p>

_Akiho had tossed and turned all night. Sesshoumaru was supposed to come into her chambers… he said he would… The sun shone into her fiery eyes. Maybe something caught his attention. She slowly got out of her bed and slipped out of her dark silk gown. Once dressed, she exited her chambers only to be startled. _

_Maids bustled about excitedly. Akiho raised a slim brow. They were never like this. What was going on? She grabbed a hold of a small maid and questioned her. The maid smiled. "Lady Akiho, Lord Sesshoumaru has finally chosen his mate." At those words, she gleamed. Akiho pushed the maid away as she fixed her hair. It was obvious. He final decided to get rid of that wrench, Kimiko, to settle down with her. _

_She followed the crowd to the front of the palace where she saw a larger crowd of Lords, Ladies, cooks and maids alike listening the man of the hour speak himself. So he was doing it the traditional way. She never thought Sesshoumaru would go this route as he never liked the crowds; much less professing his love in front of one. Of course Akiho loved attention so he must've been doing this for her!_

"…_Without any more delay. Please welcome my mate, the new Lady of the Western Lands-"_

_Akiho started to make her way to the front of the crowd. She nodded her head and waved to several important Lords and Ladies._

"_-Kimiko, former Lady of the East." Sesshoumaru finished. Akiho stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide. Cheers erupted as the stupid blonde wrench strode up to Sesshoumaru and wrapped her arms around his body. Her body shook. No. That couldn't be right! She watched as the pair was going to kiss. She tried to shut her mouth but she couldn't hold it in any longer._

"_What!?" Akiho shouted with clenched fists. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who would have the audacity to interrupt such a moment. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes landed on her. She could hear the growl that escaped his lips. She could careless. Akiho stomped passed the crowd and in front of Kimiko and Sesshoumaru. "What do you mean, Kimiko?! We were supposed to be mated last night!"_

_Gasps were heard throughout the either crowd. Sesshoumaru was two-timing? It wouldn't be beneath him. At least he wasn't like his father who went with a human. A small laugh caused the crowd to stop in their gossiping. Kimi let go of Sesshoumaru as she walked up to Akiho with a smile on her face. _

"_Akiho, you have got to be kidding me, right?" Her emerald eyes sparkled which made Akiho sick. "I have been with Sesshoumaru before I disappeared. We were going to mate back then but now it is finalized." With those words she showed Akiho the mating mark on her shoulder. _

_Akiho clenched her fists in attempts to stop herself from ripping Kimiko to shreds. When did that happen?! It had to have been last night but she was waiting for Sesshoumaru! Why did he go to Kimiko!?_

_"A strong love never dies. You can lie and cheat but you'll never win in the end." Kimi concluded as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist. And that was when Akiho lost it. _

She crumpled the parchment and threw it over her shoulder; a fowl taste staining her mouth. She had attacked Kimi but was blocked and banned from his lands by Sesshoumaru. Akiho later apologized, but was not allowed into Sesshoumaru's lands unless it was for business and other Lords and Ladies were present. _  
><em>  
>Akiho ran her fingers through her fiery head while staring at her reflection in the pond. What a bother. What the hell was the point? She would see Kimiko, want to dismember her and the whole thing would start up again. Even worse, if she saw that nasty creature that was Kimiko's pup... Sesshoumaru would surely murder her. A long sigh escaped her lips as she pouted. "Why don't you do a better job of hiding? Show yourself!"<p>

A man with shaggy blond hair and a stupid smug look stepped out from the trees surrounding her private pond. A part of his face was darkener compared to the rest. A dark jacket flowed with the breeze. "Great senses you have, Lady Akiho."

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Akiho growled while she quickly stood up. She knew everyone in her small domain. She didn't recognized this being. The man only smiled crookedly.

"I am Ryo. I have come for one thing only, to make a proposition." Akiho raised a brow.

"Go on..."

"We both have wants that we cannot attain, but by working together our efforts will show fruition." Ryo explained. Akiho cocked her hip to the side. What was this man going on about? Seeing her confusion he continued. "You want to claim Sesshoumaru for your own and I want Kimiko. I have a plan that can make this happen..."

That's when Akiho's scowl slowly subsided. She strutted over to Ryo and slipped her arm through his. She started to lead him to her luscious home. "Do go on. I am interested..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you thought!<strong>  
><strong>Please R&amp;R~<strong>  
><strong>Love, Snowy B~<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**I know... I know! It's been a LONG time. Long story short, I've graduated! And I had to work A LOT (I had no life ;_;) to pay off my debt (which I did yesterday! YAY!)**

** I'm going back to school in January but I have some free time on my hands before that don't I? Hehehehe. So _hopefully_ I get some more chapters out and _maybe_ even finish this story before then! **

**Thanks for all the reviews. They really keep me going! Anyways! On to what you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

><p>Kimi sighed as Natsuko helped pull on her beautiful royal blue dress. Her advisor raised her brow. Kimi sighed again.<p>

"What is all this sighing about? You're about to celebrate your mate's return!" Natsuko commented as she laced up the back of the delicate dress. Sesshoumaru had the dress made for Kimi. It sort of resembled the dress he had made for her before she disappeared. Kimi grunted as Natsuko tightened the dress a little _too_ tightly.

"You know how I feel about these large celebrations..." She muttered. Natsuko shook her head before patting Kimi's back.

"You'll be fine. Besides, I heard there was a surprise." Natsuko whispered the last part, fully knowing Kimi could hear. Before she could question her, Natsuko pushed her out the door. "Oo, isn't that Mizuki calling?"

Kimi pouted before walking down the hall to find her daughters. What surprise? She pushed opened the door in front of her to see Rin and Mizuki running around in their dresses. A small smile appeared on Kimi's face. Mizuki spun around in her flowing light pink dress when she noticed her mother. Her golden locks were held up in a messy bun.

"Mama! Mama! Do you like my outfit?" The five year old chimed. She curtsied as her and Rin practiced all day. Kimi giggled before nodding her head in agreement. Rin raced up for a hug from her mother before showing off her orange dress which hugged her tiny curves.

"I wanted to be more like a lady. Like you, mama." Rin smiled. Kimi blushed before gently placing a kiss onto Rin's forehead. Before she could get a word out, Mizuki stomped her foot twice.

"I'm a lady too!" She shouted her face turning red. Kimi inwardly sighed. Mizuki _did_ always have a temper. And she knew exactly who she got it from (though her mate would say the opposite). Before it got out of control, Kimi took Rin and Mizuki's hands into her own and led them out of the room towards the celebrations.

"My pups, you are both growing up to be fine lady's in your own way." Kimi softly comforted then kissed the backs of the pups hands. Guards slowly led the trio to be announced.

"Where's Papa?" Mizuki quietly asked, unsure of what to expect but excited at the same time. Kimi reached up to fix the jewels that were holding her hair out of her face then flicked the rest over her shoulder.

"He'll join us in a minute. Are you ready?" Kimi smiled as the girls quickly nodded in unison.

* * *

><p>Pale fingers twirled a thick lock of fiery hair. She watched intently as the mother and her two pups were announced to the party. She couldn't understand why the demons of the Western Lands enjoyed being ruled under the blonde idiot.<p>

Akiho turned on her heel and headed out to the gardens. Her ruby eyes rolled in annoyance. She wasn't deaf. She heard the whispers that were about her. Why was she back? Revenge? Of course she was back for revenge... but she only smiled.

She found the tree that marked their meeting place. She smoothed her silky midnight dress when the coast was clear, the signal.

"Well, that is a very seductive dress, don't you think?" A shadow spoke from behind the tree.

"Enough with the games and let's get on with this. Are you sure this will work?" Akiho demanded. Ryo slowly stepped out of the shadows revealing himself. His dark eyes sparkling.

"Are you questioning my plan? Are you backing out already? My... I thought you were more... what is the word I'm looking for..." Ryo teased. Akiho rolled her eyes.

"I will go along as planned as long as nothing happens to Sesshoumaru. I could care less what happens to Kimiko or her filthy offspring." The fox demon quipped. Ryo darkly smiled as he pulled out Kaori's crystal ball from behind his back. It's light blinded Akiho before it settled onto a picture of Sesshoumaru being announced. Soon the silver haired demon joined his mate. Akiho noticed that Ryo didn't take his eyes off of Kimiko.

"Nothing will happen to the Lord of the Western Lands..." Ryo murmured, his eyes still stuck on Kimi. He slowly glanced at Akiho before continuing. "As long as you follow through with the plan."

* * *

><p>Kimi couldn't help but blush while she observed her mate walk toward her. She wasn't sure how he manged to still make her feel this way after so many years. She kissed his cheek before entangling her arm with his own.<p>

"I have a surprise for you." Sesshoumaru softly whispered. Kimi stared up at him with her emerald eyes.

"I heard... what is it? You know I can't stand surprises!" She pressed. A low chuckle erupted from his chest. She loved when he laughed.

"Uncle Yaya! Auntie Kagome!" Mizuki shouted as she jetted from her mother's side. There stood InuYasha, still grumpy as ever, with a glowing Kagome. Kimi couldn't put a finger on it until she noticed her best friends belly.

"I told you not to call me that!" InuYasha scolded, trying to stop Mizuki from clinging to his arm. Kagome glared at him before elbowing him in the side, hard.

"Kagome! Y-you're..." Kimi stammered while hugging her best friend who only laughed.

"Yes. I'm five months." Kagome blushed.

"Mizuki, behave yourself. Let go of InuYasha. Rin, take your sister to play." Sesshoumaru murmured. Mizuki pouted before slowly letting go of her favourite (only) uncle.

"Yes Papa." Rin responded taking her little sister's hand into her own and leading her off to the snack table.

"Bye Uncle Yaya!" Mizuki waved. InuYasha took a deep breath. He loved his niece but if she called him that one more time he would blow up. Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's waist, knowing very well he needed to be calmed down. Kimi smiled up at Sesshoumaru, grateful for her surprise. She couldn't believe how well he was getting along with InuYasha.

"InuYasha, you watch your tone with my pup. She will address you anyway she pleases."

"To hell with that!"

...Or not...

"Why, if it isn't my favourite Lord." A voice sung. The small group turned to see a fiery haired woman wearing a tight dark dress. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm protectively around Kimi's waist. A soft growl escaping his throat.

"Lady Akiho." He said curtly. Akiho laughed, twirling her hair with her index finger.

"Is that the kind of greeting I get now, Lord Sesshoumaru? I don't think I deserve that."

"You're lucky you even got a damn greeting." InuYasha shot. Kagome pulled on his sleeve, not wanting him to get involved. Akiho placed her hand on her chest in mock disbelief.

"Well... isn't that rude. I only came to discuss business. Is that too much to ask, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kimi glanced up at her mate. She could tell that he was annoyed. Not only was he interrupted from a good argument with InuYasha (his favourite pastime it seemed) but it was Akiho who did the interrupting...

"I am going to dance with my mate. We can discuss you're said 'business' after." Sesshoumaru slowly led Kimi away toward the other dancing couples. Kimi glanced behind her to see Akiho giving her a confident smirk. For whatever reason, it didn't sit well with her.

She smiled softly as her mate placed his hand onto the small of her back and led her in a dance. He soon buried his face in the crook of her neck taking a deep breath of her scent. Kimi softly giggled.

"I don't trust Akiho, Kimi. Stay away from her." He quietly cooed. Kimi couldn't help but remember what happened before her disappearance. Did Akiho have anything to do with it? Shivers ran down her spine. "...Kimi?"

Kimi jumped out of her thoughts and stared right into Sesshoumaru's worried golden eyes. She softly smiled and lightly caressed her love's soft cheek.

"Don't worry about me, Sesshoumaru. I will be fine." Kimi confirmed before kissing her mates lips gently. She soon pulled away from him, her cheeks flushed pink in colour. "Go tend to you business." Sesshoumaru slowly nodded before heading off to Akiho.

Kimi sighed before turned away from her mate. InuYasha and Kagome were dancing together which made Kimi laugh. Natsuko was tending to Rin and Mizuki. The other guests were socializing... something the golden haired demoness hated to do. She turned onto her heel and headed out to her favourite place, the gardens.

The cool breeze signaled winter's approach. Kimi ran her fingers through her hair before taking a seat near her favourite flower bushel. She slowly closed her eyes. That's when the dread hit. A rush of negative emotions ran through her body. Kimi snapped her eyes open, only to be startled.

It was pitch black all around her. She could barely make out the flower bush she was beside. Her body tensed when she heard the voice again. The past was repeating itself. Kimi hugged herself when she heard the footsteps. She swiftly turned to her right to see the same hooded figure.

"_Kimi..." _the woman croaked. Kimi straightened herself. This was the same woman who caused her to run away. Why was she back. All she boasted was lies.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Kimi demanded narrowing her emerald eyes.

"_Kimi... you have mated with Sesshoumaru... you've made a grave error..."_ The woman continued as if Kimi hadn't spoken to her.

"We mated five years ago. You are really behind... Besides what does that have to do with anything?" The blonde demoness crossed her arms in front of her and raised her brow. The strange woman slowly started disappear.

"_Mizuki will be kidnapped... the end is near..."_ were her last words. Kimi blinked several times before racing back to the party. She didn't take notice to the darkness that disappeared. Once back into the castle, Kimi rapidly searched for any sign of Mizuki, but couldn't find her. She tried to find her flowery scent but it was no where to be found. Someone tapped Kimi's shoulder causing her to jump.

"Whoa, calm down! It's only me." Kagome laughed. Natsuko joined her. Kimi swiftly turned to face her friends with a worried look on her face.

"Have you seen Rin and Mizuki?" Kimi panicked. Kagome and Natsuko exchanged troubled glances.

"The last time I saw them, they were playing around the snack table. You know them... what is wrong Kimi...?" Natsuko questioned. Kimi didn't answer. She only raced to the snack table to see they were no where to be see. Kagome and Natsuko were quickly joined by InuYasha.

"I'm sure the brats are around. They couldn't have gone far." InuYasha blurted, earning hard looks from Kagome, Natsuko and Kimi. "W-what I say?!"

Kimi looked up to see Akiho speaking with Sesshoumaru. Looking at her gave her an uneasy feeling. Did she have something to do with this? No... she had been speaking to Sesshoumaru this whole time. It couldn't have been...

"Mama! Help! Please!" A shriek. Sesshoumaru jerked his head. That sounded like Mizuki. He started to look for his mate when someone grabbed him rather forcefully. He turned to see Akiho smile at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru... we aren't done speaking. I'm sure Kimiko can attend to your... pups." She calmly spoke. Sesshoumaru only glared. No one dared touch him but his mate.

"Unhand me you filth." He sneered before roughly pulling his arm away. He gave Akiho a final glare before turning on his way. Before he could even follow his mate's scent, the fox demon jumped in front of him and planted her lips onto his. Many gasps were heard. Sesshoumaru didn't have time to process what was happening. He grabbed Akiho by the back of her dress and flung her across the room. He didn't look back. He ran. His family was in danger.

Kimi, InuYasha, Kagome and Natsuko had followed Mizuki's cries to the garden fountain. But there was no sign of her. The cold breeze was still gentle. Kimi couldn't take this anymore. She frantically searched everywhere, even in the fountain. A gasp caused the panicked blonde to freak out. "What is it?!"

"Rin! Wake up!" Natsuko cried as she shook the young teen. The group raced over to see Rin limp in Natsuko's arms behind a tree. The dark haired teen soon opened her eyes. She locked eyes with her mother "Rin! Are you OK!?"

"Mama... I'm s-sorry... I couldn't protect her..." Rin whispered softly. Kimi dropped onto her knees and brushed Rin's bangs from her bruised face. Her dress was shredded and dirty. Her body was full of bruises and cuts. Kimi gently kissed her pup's forehead. Whoever did this would pay.

"No, Rin. You did your very best. I'm proud of you." She softly cooed. Before she could ask what happened, a laugh erupted in the quiet garden. There was no telling where it was coming from. Soon, a blurred picture of Ryo appeared in the sky. His laugh only grew louder and louder. "Ryo..." Kimi growled.

"Yes, my sweet. How are you this fine night?" Ryo grinned wickedly. InuYasha pulled out his sword.

"You bastard!" He shouted before jumping into the air and right through Ryo. "What?"

"A hologram!" Kagome gasped. InuYasha instantly raced in front of Kagome to protect her. Kimi stood and stepped away from Rin and Natsuko, never taking her eyes off of Ryo.

"Kimi... I love when you give me that look..." Ryo chuckled.

"Where is my pup, Ryo!?" Kimi shouted. Ryo smirked widely.

"Clever as ever. Let's get down to business, Kimi, as I do not have time to waste." Ryo seemed to turn behind him then dragged something out. It was Mizuki who was bound and struggling. A cloth was tied around her mouth. Her golden hair had been let loose from it's bun. Kimi gasped. "Now that I have your attention, listen carefully to these instructions. You are to head south, alone. You will find a well house. Enter it. If anyone follows you, the girl dies."

Ryo squeezed Mizuki's arm causing the child to shriek in pain and fear. Kimi's growl grew in volume. She could feel her blood boiling. Her emerald eyes widened when someone familiar stepped out beside Ryo.

"Oh yes, I can't forget. I need to thank this wonderful woman for helping me." Ryo gloated. Akiho flipped her hair over her shoulder, her grin ever growing.

"You bitch." Kimi sneered. Akiho tilted her head to the side in pretend shock.

"My, how rude! You had better watch your language, Kimiko. You forget who I am with." Akiho informed while she pinched Mizuki. Kimi couldn't stand to watch anymore. Akiho's cackle was drilling her brain.

"Kimi, remember. Well house. Alone." Was the last thing she heard. She kept her head down, trying to even out her breath. This night was a disaster. Just like the woman had predicted. She had to make things right. She finally looked up only for her eyes to meet Sesshoumaru's. She didn't even noticed when he came. Before he could distract her, Kimi took off running only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"It is a trap. You are not going alone." He ordered. Kimi only glared at him.

"I don't care if it's a trap! My pup is in trouble and I am the one they want!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his mate tightly.

"Damn it all!" InuYasha shouted. Kagome slowly rubbed his back.

"We'll figure something out, Kimi. I promise." Kagome soothed.

"The woman was right..." Kimi muttered, pushing Sesshoumaru away from her.

"What woman?" Natsuko questioned, carrying the sleeping Rin. Kimi stared at her pup. Had she listened, Rin wouldn't be hurt and Mizuki wouldn't have been in danger. She clenched her fists trying to control her anger.

"This elderly woman I've met before. She warned me terrible things would happen so I ran away the first time... I saw her again tonight and... I should've listened!" Kimi yelled with tears still rolling down her cheeks. She roughly wiped them away. She couldn't be weak. She had to be strong for Mizuki and Rin. She would protect her pups at all costs.

"Why is this the first time I am hearing of this wench?" Sesshoumaru questioned. If this woman was the cause of Kimi's disappearance he would make it his mission to destroy her. No one caused his family grief.

"I didn't make the connection until now... please let's discuss this later. I need to clean Rin up..." Kimi muttered signalling to Natsuko. Kagome moved away from InuYasha and walked beside Kimi.

"Let me help." She offered with a smile. Silently the group headed back inside the palace, hoping Mizuki would be safe.

Later that night, Kimi couldn't stop tossing and turning in bed. She knew Sesshoumaru was only pretending to sleep. Ryo's word wouldn't stop repeating in her head. She also knew it wouldn't stop until she killed the bastard. Kimi closed her eyes at that thought. She never killed anyone or anything in her life... would she actually go that far and kill this man?

She flipped over to the other side and stared at Sesshoumaru. 'Sleeping' beside her was this majestic man... no... demon who could kill an entire country had he felt like it. Sometimes she wished she had his bravery. Maybe then none of this would happen. At that moment, Kimi decided to take matters into her own hands. She placed a gentle kiss onto her mate's soft lips. He slowly opened his magical golden eyes.

"I'm going to check on Rin." She whispered. This would be her sixth time checking on the young teen. There was no point for Sesshoumaru to argue. A worried mother was a deadly mother. He only nodded his head as he watched his mate leave the room.

Kimi slowly opened the door to Rin's room. She tiptoed in and knelt beside the bed. Rin was sound asleep. Kagome and Natsuko had helped her clean Rin and bandage her wounds. The young teen was going to be fine but was still in rough shape. She kissed her pup's forehead and stood up to leave.

"Mama... are you going... to get Mizuki?" a whisper said. Kimi slowly turned to see Rin sitting up in her bed. Kimi smiled before leaning over her.

"Yes. Please take care of your papa for me, ok? I'll bring Mizuki back safely. I love you, Rin." Kimi cooed before embracing Rin. Rin returned the embrace tightly, nodding her head.

"Please be safe, mama." Rin whispered before letting go. Kimi nodded before racing out of the room, not wanting Rin to see the tears that started to collect in her eyes. She shut the door and ran down the many halls before she exited the palace. She quickly realized Sesshoumaru was hot on her trail.

"No, Sesshoumaru! I need to do this alone!" She shouted, without looking behind her.

"It is a trap. We will go together." Sesshoumaru calmly stated.

"No! They want me alone!" Kimi cried, swiftly turning on her heel to face her mate. She stopped in her tracks and put her arms out in front of her. Sesshoumaru stopped in confusion a few feet away from her. Kimi slowly spread her arms apart creating a barrier. Once finished, she continued running.

"Kimi! No!" She heard Sesshoumaru roar. The raw emotion she heard almost caused her to stop and jump into his arms. But their daughter was in trouble. She had a mission to complete. She needed to save their family.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru..." Kimi whispered knowing he would hear. "I love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you thought!<strong>  
><strong>Please R&amp;R~<strong>  
><strong>Love, Snowy B~<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Hope you all have had happy holidays! ONWARD TO THE STORY**

* * *

><p>Kaori stretched as the sun shone in her eyes. She groaned before rubbing her forehead. She could've sworn she heard screaming last night but she ignored it. Ryo was always up to his weird tricks. She finally stepped out of her bed and started to brush her hair with her fingers.<p>

The last five years had been rather uneventful for the young witch. After the battle with Kimi, she grabbed Ryo and hightailed it back to their hideout before Ryo got it good. Kaori nursed him back to health. Though, it was rather odd. Usually, Ryo healed on his own within the day with no scar left behind. Something about his demon powers she never understood. But the energy in Kimi's punch did a big number on Ryo's face. It took him two months to feel better and it left half his face darkened.

Ryo then obsessed over Kimi more so than ever, as if her beating him proved something. He made her watch Kimi's every movement, to the point it got annoying. She started to distance herself from Ryo. She even visited her parents in hopes of rekindling their relationship... until Ryo ruined that by dragging her back to the hideout. But Ryo's mysterious side grew and grew with each passing day. Soon he stopped telling Kaori to do certain things and that he would take care of it himself. Last night he even told her to relax! It was not like Ryo at all.

After Kaori finished dressing, she left her room and entered the kitchen. She quickly grabbed an apple before she heard crying. Who in their right mind would be crying? Was it Ryo!? Boy would that be something to see. She quietly tip-toed toward the weeping. If it was Ryo, she didn't want to be caught.

She entered a room that was almost never used. Only her, Ryo and a couple of servants lived in the well house and there were simply too many rooms. Her eyes widened when she noticed a blonde ball sitting in the corner sobbing. She raised a brow. It wasn't Ryo but it definitely was an interesting find. She slowly walked behind the sobbing and softly poked it.

A shriek escaped from the small blonde ball who jumped and raced away to the other side of the room. Kaori slowly turned to see a little girl no more than the age of five or six. Blonde waves cascaded down her body. Her large golden eyes showed intense fear. Tears stained her pale face. Kaori quickly realized who it was and felt sorry for the young child. She always had a soft spot for children.

"Your name is Mizuki isn't it?" Kaori softly asked with a smile. The child took a step back, startled. Kaori had practically watched this girl grow up because of Ryo. How did this child get into the well house... Kaori's blue eyes softened even more. "You don't have to be afraid of me... I won't hurt you."

A crash caused both Kaori and Mizuki to jump. A painfully shrill shout quickly followed. Mizuki quickly hid under a nearby table. Kaori tip-toed closer to the table just when a red-haired woman stomped into the room. Kaori stared in shock as the woman searched the room. Finally the woman made eye contact with Kaori.

"Where's the girl?" She demanded. Kaori blinked twice before she could answer.

"A-Akiho... what... how?" Kaori stammered. Akiho rolled her eyes. She didn't know who the fool was but she hated the hideout Ryo had. It was dark and grimy and was terrible for her complexion.

"Don't stare at me like an idiot. Where is the girl? Her scent ends here." Akiho demanded once more. Kaori felt a soft tug on her leg. Mizuki wanted nothing to do with Akiho and Kaori's annoyance was rising. She quietly snapped her fingers, masking Mizuki's scent.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Kaori shrugged. She watched as Akiho gritted her teeth.

"Don't play dumb. I know she is in here. Ryo! What is wrong with your slaves?"

"Slave!?" Kaori shouted clenching her fists. "I'll have you know I am one of his best assets!"

"Excuse you," Akiho cackled. "But if I recall, I am Ryo's best asset. Now move along child."

"You're the child! You bit-"

"Now, now. Play nice Kaori. Children shouldn't hear such fowl language." A deep silky voice interrupted. Kaori looked towards the door to see Ryo leaning on the frame. Kaori rolled her blue eyes. Sometimes, more recently anyways, she couldn't stand the smug look that was always on his face. Akiho linked arms with Ryo and pouted. Kaori almost made a fake gagging sound.

"Ryo, your slave was mistreating me! You should teach her manners at once!" Akiho demanded.

"I'm not his slave! Are you deaf or just plain stupid!" Kaori yelled. Akiho glared daggers.

"Say that one more time and I'll slaughter you." Akiho turned her attention back to Ryo. "Is this any way to treat your honoured guest?"

Kaori let out a sigh as she leaned onto the table. Ryo only shook his head before he started to lead Akiho out of the room.

"I see why Sesshoumaru dumped you. I'll have nothing to do with your petty arguments. As for the brat we know she's in here somewhere. She has no where to go so I'm not worried." Ryo explained. He almost left the room before he turned back and stared at Kaori. "Oh yes, here."

He tossed her an object. She nearly missed catching it. When she took a look she realized it was her crystal ball. When did he take it from her?! What did he use it for? Before she could ask herself another question she felt a tug on her leg again. She nearly forgot about the girl.

Kaori bent over and looked through her legs to see Mizuki staring at her with wide golden eyes. They were identical to her fathers... which terrified Kaori. "Ok pipsqueak. Let's hide out in my room before that psychopath goes on the loose again."

With that, she took Mizuki's hand into her own and led her out from under the table and toward her room.

* * *

><p>Kimi ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Since she left Sesshoumaru behind, she had not stopped for a rest. The adrenaline caused her blood the pump and flow throughout her body. She would not rest until her daughter was safe.<p>

She had to stop to fight three lesser demons on three different occasions. She put all her frustration into slaughtering them. She was pretty sure that Ryo had sent them to detour her. When she got her hands on him... the things she would do...

Suddenly Kimi slid to a halt for the first time in three hours. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked around. Her bracelet blazed with fire for the first time in years. She had completely forgot about the silver piece of jewelry until this very moment. She had no time to think about it though. A loud crash startled her. Kimi swirled around to see a well house with it's door wide open. How had she not seen it before? The blonde dog demon cautiously took a few steps toward the opening when two giant spider demons approached her.

"Lord Ryo has been expecting you." One of the demons spoke. Kimi crossed her arms.

"Tell me something I don't know." She scoffed, glaring at the two demons before her. She just couldn't understand how any creature could follow the likes of Ryo. It was twisted and wrong on all levels. "Lead me to the bastard."

"Do not speak of our lord in that manner!" The other spider demon shouted jolting it's large leg into her face. Kimi growled.

"I could care less about that monster." Kimi grabbed the spider demon's leg and twisted it sharply to the left. The demon howled in pain, not wanting his prominent leg broken. "Threaten me again, and you'll lose a leg. Now where is Ryo?" Kimi calmly asked. It took all she had not to snap. Her patience had drained. The first spider demon motioned for her to follow. Kimi roughly let go of the leg and followed.

She was led down a small, dark tunnel. It made her wonder how the big spider demons fit through and not get their flesh ripped out by the jagged rocks on the sides. Soon, they exited into what seemed to be a living room. Old, dark couches were all around the room. It smelt like musk. Kimi crinkled her nose in disgusted.

"Well, I'm glad you could join us, Kimi." A voice sung. Kimi slowly turned her head to see Ryo entering the room with Akiho holding his arm. His smug smirk made Kimi want to pound his face in. She clenched her fists to contain her anger.

"Where is my daughter, Ryo." Kimi demanded. Ryo's smirk only got wider.

"My dear, Kimi. We have much to discuss."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. He wanted to rip Ryo to shreds once he set his eyes on him. He was almost to where Ryo had sent Kimi. Kimi... He couldn't believe she had left him behind...<p>

InuYasha had woken up from his shouts. Not even InuYasha could break her barrier. They had to wait until it disappeared.

Kagome then pointed out that it was a holy barrier. InuYasha quickly bashed her thoughts causing the two to argue. Natsuko had been quiet until that moment. She took charge which surprised even Sesshoumaru. Kagome was ordered back to the castle. She was to take care of herself and Rin.

So there they were; Natsuko on Sesshoumaru's back and InuYasha in tow. They had been travelling for about three hours. Sesshoumaru knew they were on the right track because of Kimi's sweet scent. They passed bloodied corpses. Kimi had to be in a rage to do what she did to the demons that dared cross her.

Finally the trio stopped when they came to a well house with an eerie aura. Natsuko slipped off of Sesshoumaru's back as he started towards the well house. As he reached for the door it disappeared. Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath.

"What the hell just happened?" InuYasha barked. Natsuko rolled her chocolate eyes.

"Obviously, Ryo doesn't want us to get in."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes where the well house was. He held his hand out and let a low growl erupt from his throat.

"I am growing tired of these petty barriers." He murmured. InuYasha wasted no time to unsheathe his sword and swipe - allowing shards of diamonds to pierce the barrier, effectively shattering it. The barrier revealed a cave-like castle. Dark and old. An ominous aura filled the air.

I don't think it would be wise to barge into the front entrance, m'Lord." Natsuko advised as she started to look for alternate entrances. InuYasha's nose crinkled.

"What are you, his advisor?" Natsuko rolled her eyes.

"InuYasha, sometimes you're so dense." InuYasha was about to cut her off but she continued. "No, I'm not. But I am Kimi's. And she is in danger. I'll do my damned best that she doesn't die before my eyes."

InuYasha instantly shut up. His eyes softened. He didn't mean to upset anyone. And just like Natsuko, he would protect Kimi no matter the cost. Not just because she was his brother's mate or Kagome's best friend. He really truly did grow to like her over the years. Though he would never admit that to her face.

The trio went around the entrance in attempt to find a back way. Natsuko led the way, careful not to trip on any of the jagged rocks. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked up at him in confusion. InuYasha held out his sword, ready to fight. And then Natsuko heard it.

"Papa!"

Natsuko looked up to see Mizuki's smiling, albeit dirty, face. Natsuko nearly jumped for joy until she realized both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were growling murderously. The more she observed them the more she realized how similar the two were.

"What are you doing with my pup?" Sesshoumaru commanded. Natsuko then noticed who was holding onto Mizuki... the witch who worked with Ryo the day Kouji was killed...

"I mean no harm! I was bringing her to safety!" The witch answered back.

"Lies! I'll end you" InuYasha shouted as he swung his sword allowing it's energy to escape. Kaori made no move which InuYasha found odd.

"No Uncle Yaya!" Mizuki shrieked as she raced to stand in front of Kaori. She held her arms out and closed her eyes knowing the strike would hit her. InuYasha's eyes widened in horror. He hadn't expected for his niece to do something so stupid. Before Sesshoumaru could act he watched as the witch wrapped her arms around Mizuki and created a barrier that protected to them. She then jumped down with Mizuki in her arms to meet the trio.

"Like I said, I mean no harm." She glared at InuYasha. InuYasha glared back. Kaori let got of Mizuki who ran to her father and embraced him.

"Papa!" She cried as tears rolled down her pale face. Sesshoumaru comforted his pup by nuzzling her head while wiping her tears away. He slowly stood up with Mizuki clinging to his leg.

"I am grateful that you protected my pup but by no mean do I trust you." Sesshoumaru stated calmly. Kaori nodded in understanding. InuYasha raised a brow at this.

"Miss Kaori helped me in that scary place too. She made sure Lady Akiho wouldn't tie me up again once I freed myself, Papa." Mizuki announced, smiling up to the snowy haired witch. Sesshoumaru was quite shocked at this.

"Why would you help your enemy? Especially after you tried to help Ryo so many years ago. Why double cross him all of a sudden?" InuYasha demanded. Natsuko silently observed from the sidelines. Equally as curious but not wanting to get invovled.

"Are you done interrogating me now?" Kaori mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. InuYasha was about to chew her head off before Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"Explain yourself." He commanded. Kaori rolled her blue eyes.

"Geez, what is with ordering around in this family? Anyways... after Kimiko defeated Ryo, he became obsessed with observing her every movement. He had me doing this until he wasn't satisfied with my work... I grew bored of it rather fast.

I started to distance myself from him. Not that he told me much of his plans to begin with but he started to leave and come without telling me a word. He kept me out of his plans completely. I knew nothing of his plans to attack the children or use Mizuki as a hostage. When I saw her there... in the corner, hiding from that stupid idiot Akiho... and Ryo did nothing to stop her... I couldn't bare it anymore. He did this all behind my back."

Sesshoumaru listened to all the witch had said. He was unsure he could trust her, it could've been a ploy. But he knew that she knew he could kill her in a millisecond. So why would she risk her life for this man? The way she clenched her fists told him the story had to be true...

"What do you know of Ryo?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Kaori let out a sigh.

"I don't know much about him to be honest... He won't tell me anything about his past. I am only loyal to him as he saved me and raised me. He taught me everything I know. But that is all. The only thing is that he's had this infatuation for Kimiko for a long time. I don't even know how he knows her... Oh! He's also a ram demon." Kaori confessed.

InuYasha gave Sesshoumaru a look. So his mate had this stalker for a long time. What a creep. Then he raised a brow.

"Ram demon? I didn't sense any demonic aura on him..." InuYasha blurted. Sesshoumaru grunted at the information. Something was off with Ryo.

"What do you know of his plans?" Sesshoumaru finally asked after much thought. Kaori pouted.

"Like I said before. He wouldn't tell me anything. All I know is that Kimiko is somehow the key to is plans coming to fruition..." Kaori stopped speaking before she remembered something. "But... now that I think about it... I think it had to do with this book he has."

"Book?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes. Ryo was always looking for ways to become more powerful. And then he came across this book. I was never allowed to touch it and he could never open it... I only touched it once when he threw it at me. I tried to catch it but it shocked me... it never did that with Ryo."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he took in the information. Ryo seemed to be a weaker version of Naraku. He would do anything in his power to become stronger. Destroying anyone in his path. This book concerned him... and now that Kimi was in there somewhere with this monster...

"Natsuko. Stay here with Mizuki. Kaori, lead us to Ryo." Sesshoumaru ordered. Everyone agreed when a loud crash was heard. The group witnessed a body being tossed out of the castle. A menacing aura filled the air. Mizuki held onto Sesshoumaru's leg tightly. A blinding light shot into the air causing the once bright sky to turn dark and sinister.

Sesshoumaru took Mizuki into his arms and placed her next to Natsuko. He barely registered she said his name before he raced off to see what had happened to the person. He dreaded the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you thought!<strong>  
><strong>Please R&amp;R~<strong>  
><strong>Love, Snowy B~<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

Ryo pulled away from Akiho and strode towards a shelf with books. Kimi observed him intently, never letting her eyes stray from her target. He slowly pulled an old leather black book from the shelf before turning back to face her. An overwhelming feeling of dread washed over Kimi's body. She involuntarily took a step back.

"Am I making your nervous, Kimi?" Ryo smirked as he dusted the book. Kimi growled. She had a terrible feeling and she didn't like it.

"Where is my daughter, Ryo?" She repeated. She would not back down. She had to protect her family.

"I told you we have to discuss some things. I have what you want, and you have what I want. I have decided…" Ryo leaned on a nearby stalagmite before continuing. "…that today you would finally be useful."

He rushed toward Kimi and pushed her against a wall in surprise. She suppressed a yelp from her back hitting the sharp wall. Ryo never took his eyes off of her.

"You and I have a lot more in common than you know." Kimi grabbed Ryo's shirt and roughly pushed him away from her. His smirk never left his face. She moved herself away from the disgusting being that was Ryo.

"I have nothing in common with a low life like you." Kimi sneered. She clenched her fists. "If you want to stay alive, tell me where my daughter is, Ryo. Or I promise I will tear you apart and feed your remains to Akiho."

Akiho flinched. Ryo let out a boisterous laugh. He tossed the black book to Kimi who let it drop to the floor. He crossed his arms.

"That brat is in safe hands. What I need from you is to open that book before I send Akiho to have fun in disposing of her in front of your mate." He slowly strode closer to Kimi. "Really, I should be punishing you, Kimi. I told you to come alone and you disobeyed me by having your mate and his clique follow."

Ryo shook his head in disappointment. Kimi's eyes widened. Sesshoumaru was here? With who? Ryo snapped his fingers.

"Akiho, go get the brat and kill her." Ryo commanded. Akiho smirked, finally she could get her hands dirty. Kimi bit her lip. She knew he wasn't actually going to get her killed but she couldn't take any chances with Mizuki's life.

"Fine." Kimi muttered. Akiho stopped moving. Kimi picked up the book and held it in her hand. "I'll open your stupid book. But anything happens to my family, I will destroy you." Ryo nodded.

Kimi stared at the black leather book. The dreadful feeling was a lot worse than before now that she was holding the book. She knew this was probably a terrible idea seeing as Ryo wanted the book for his plans. But the decision was simple, have her daughter killed or help Ryo.

She slowly opened the lid of the book. Once opened, nothing happened. The first page was blank. This is what she wasted her time for?! A blank book!? Before she could curse him out, Ryo spoke.

"Repeat after me." He smirked. Kimi raised a brow. "Tenebrescere aere circa me. Tenebrosi spiritus audiunt, recuso. Confirmate corda tenebrae et lux. Da mihi virtutem. Release!*"

Kimi stared at him in disbelief. She had no idea what it meant. What if-

"Now!" Ryo shouted. Kimi slowly repeated the words exactly how Ryo had said them. Once done, an unknown force hit Akiho square in the stomach and tossed her out the castle window. Kimi had no time to react. A blinding light erupted from the book. Kimi dropped it to the ground and backed away. Ryo laughed.

Kimi covered her eyes with her arms. What had she done? What did she cause?! Darkness surrounded her body. Her eyes jolted open just in time to see Ryo being covered in light before the darkness took over her.

When she opened her eyes again she was in a pitch black room. She was naked. Where had her clothes gone? She shrugged the thought away and called out. Her voice echoed. Soon she heard footsteps. Swiftly turning, she noticed the elder woman who had warned her of this mess.

A light engulfed her. After the light dwindled, a woman stood there. Her auburn hair cascaded down her small frame. Her stern indigo eyes never left the young woman standing before her, even when she tried to cover herself up. A white robe was wrapped around her body but the most interesting thing about this unknown woman was what was behind her back. A pair of grey wings.

"Staring is quite rude." She spoke. Kimi blinked twice. The woman was beautiful. An angel. The woman strode up to Kimi and stroked her face. "I tried to warn you twice about it. I tried to protect you… but you ignored me. Now look what you have caused."

"You are the elderly woman…" Kimi whispered. The brunette nodded her head as she dropped her head to the side. "Why did you need to protect me?"

"I don't have much time to prep you. I am Akemi, your mother." The woman started. Kimi gasped and fell to her knees. Her hands started to shake and tears filled her eyes. She tried to form words but they wouldn't come. Akemi petted Kimi's hair. "I know it's shocking."

"B-but you're dead…" Kimi cried. Akemi shook her head with a smile.

"That's where you are wrong dear. I am an angel. It's contrary to what humans have put into your head." She started to explain, her grey wings flickered. "Angels are a species just like demons. They live on Earth and we lived on Terris, the sub terrain of Earth, high above the clouds.

Quick history lesson. Angels and demons were arch nemesis. No one knew the exact reason why, it's just how it's always been. Demons had a darker aura where angels had a pure one. We were always able to purify the demons.

Well, one day I had a mission to go down to Earth and spy on this demon. Would you believe I fell for him and him me? For months I hid our secret, but once I was discovered he was killed and I was banished to wander the realms for fallen angels. What they didn't know was I was with child… you."

Kimi didn't even know how to digest all this knew information. It could've been a ploy… but it was just couldn't be. And when she looked into Akemi's eyes…

"Yes, I know. It's a lot to take in. Save your questions for later. We don't have much time. What I didn't know is that for each angel there is a fallen angel born. This is a security so that if the fallen angel decides to tap into their dark powers his or her partnered angel has the duty to stop them. I'm sure you have guessed who yours is." Akemi raised her brow.

"Ryo…" Kimi blurted.

"That's right." Akemi acknowledged. Before she could continue Kimi stopped her in panic.

"But Mizuki! She's going to go through this too!?" Akemi raised her hand to shush Kimi.

"No. Your angel side has been blocked. Which I will get to in a bit. Mizuki is full demon... now where was I? Soon, Ryo's mother let him go to earth. I didn't know what to do and panicked. That's when I heard the prayers of your earth parents and made the decision. I created the bracelet you are wearing to mask your light aura. This allowed your demon aura to take over. You were weaker than other demons but the angels would never find you and murder you.

This is also why Ryo was so attracted to you… he knew you were destined for him but in the wrong way. I've been watching over you since then… I can appear on Earth in short bursts but if I stay to long I risk my death. I had a vision of what would happen if you mated Sesshoumaru… so I warned you…

That back fired. You ran away and fell into the well. When you came back I cried. I knew Ryo would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Here we are now…"

Kimi stopped her sobbing by the middle of Akemi's speech. She slowly stood up and watched her with her emerald eyes. This whole time her mother was trying to stop what was going to happen regardless. She couldn't stop her destiny. Kimi held her mother's hand and squeezed.  
>"The effort was valiant… but this is my destiny." Kimi whispered proudly. Akemi squeezed her daughter's hand back.<p>

"I know… it's the ending I don't like…" The brunette sighed, her eyes worried. "You have a choice… live your life as is but allow Ryo to roam free or destroy him with the powers that you have summoned."

Kimi stared at her mother. Was that really it? The choice was easy. If she left Ryo off the hook, he would destroy everything and anything in his path. And since she was his equal and the only one who could defeat him…

"I see you have made your decision… I think you must know that there are consequences…" **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you thought!<strong>  
><strong>Please R&amp;R~<strong>  
><strong>Love, Snowy B~<strong>

***Darken the air around me  
>Dark spirits hear my plea<br>Strengthen light and dark hearts  
>Give me the power<br>Release!**


End file.
